Spring Break with an Ed
by AMX
Summary: Continuation of "A Day with an Ed." In the midst of the "El Manana" incident, Noodle comes back to Peach Creek to reconnect with her old friends, the Eds. But what adventures await them over Spring Break? R
1. The Plane Ride

**Author's Note**: Well, after a lot of brainstorming and scrambling to tie up the loose ends with my other unfinished fanfics, I can finally start on the one fic I've wanted to start _forever_. Ever since I wrote _A Day with an Ed_, which is basically the story that happened between Eddy's brother's adventure in Halloween Town and the Eds' first adventure in Halloween Town, I've had this fic in mind. To fully understand this fic, all of you readers might want to read _A Day with an Ed _first. I really hope I get positive reviews for this fic, because I've put a lot of thought into it. Basically, when I first got into Gorillaz in 2006, I slightly tweaked the band's situation so it could include the Eds. But I ramble…anyway, happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

* * *

**Spring Break with an Ed**

Prologue

Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, an airplane had recently taken off from England, and was expected to land in America in a couple of hours.

On this particular flight, a young fifteen-year-old girl was seated near the back of the plane, chatting on her laptop. If one were to look close enough, they might have been able to recognize her, but her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, and the rest of her head was hidden behind the hood of a dark red sweatshirt.

There was a reason this girl was so heavily disguised. But that reason will be explained further later. What's important now is whom exactly this particular girl happened to be chatting with.

The thing is, this girl had only met the three boys she was chatting with one other time, and that was five years ago. However, on that fateful day, the three boys had had the bright idea to exchange E-mail addresses with the girl, so they could stay in touch.

The three boys had been keeping touch with the girl ever since.

Anyway, the girl quickly glanced around at the other passengers to make sure nobody else was watching her, and then continued chatting with the boys about an unusual subject.

**EinsteinDD**: If I recall correctly, today's the day that they're showing Gorillaz's new music video. I was duly impressed with the other videos; I'm sure this one's going to be a hit as well. Am I right?

The girl took note on how EinsteinDD used perfect grammar, spelling, and punctuation in his posts. From what she could remember of him, he was very neat and meticulous in person, too.

**Lothar72**: I licked the daNcing SaND weazels in the LASt video.

The girl chuckled at Lothar72's atrocious spelling and typing. From what she remembered of him, he wasn't the neatest or most well put together person…but he was still a lot of fun, and knew how little kids worked.

**Moneybags44**: Those were meerkats, chowder-head. But anyway, I'm looking forward to the video, too. Uh…what's the song again?

The girl smiled. Out of the three boys, Moneybags44 was the one she found herself talking to the most. Even though it was online, they seemed to have a mutual understanding of each other; the main thing they had in common was that everyone else was…bigger than him.

The girl finally decided to add into the conversation.

**AxePrincess23**: The song is _El Manana_.

**EinsteinDD**: Ah, yes. I'm quite fond of that song; it's so relaxing.

**Lothar72**: Whats in the ViDEo? Moor dancing animalz?

The girl paused. Did she dare tell them anything?

…Well, hopefully she'd land in America before the video would air. But the boys didn't know that. Her coming to America was a surprise.

**AxePrincess23**: You'll have to tune in and find out.

**Moneybags44**: Aw, man! Come on! Don't leave us hanging!

**AxePrincess23**: Sorry, but I'm not allowed to disclose any information about our projects.

**Lothar72**: AWW…

**EinsteinDD**: Now, gentlemen, this is a delicate job, and it probably took a long time for them to make the video. The least we can do is wait for the official premiere.

**Moneybags44**: Fine…

**Lothar72**: Oops, I GOTta go. DiNNER's ready!!

**Lothar72 has signed off.**

**EinsteinDD**: I'm afraid I must depart, too. I'm looking forward to watching the video!

**EinsteinDD has signed off.**

So now the only ones left online were the girl and Moneybags44.

**AxePrincess23**: So, uh…I guess it's just us again, huh?

**Moneybags44**: Yep.

…

**Moneybags44**: Listen, about what we were chatting about last time…

**AxePrincess23**: Yes?

**Moneybags44**: Will you really be coming back to America soon? You know, for a visit?

**AxePrincess23**: Of course. I mean, once all the hype about the new album and everything dies down. I can't wait to see you guys again.

**Moneybags44**: Yeah, we're all waiting to see you again, too. And we've got so much to tell you. A lot has been happening since the last time we saw you.

**AxePrincess23**: I know; same here. Listen, I gotta go. I have some…personal matters to attend to.

**Moneybags44**: Ooh, right. Well, okay. I'll let you go. I'm supposed to be going out with my brother soon, anyway. Talk to you later.

**Moneybags44 has signed off.**

**AxePrincess23 has signed off.**

As soon as the girl closed her laptop, she heard her cell phone ringing. If one listened closely, they could identify the ring tone as the refrain from one of the newest Gorillaz songs, _Feel Good Inc _(**A/N**: I have no idea if you're allowed to bring a laptop or a cell phone with you in a plane, so if this is inaccurate, I'm sorry).

The girl quickly flipped open her phone.

"_Moshi moshi_," she whispered.

"Hey, darlin'," a gravelly British voice responded. "Them stewardesses treatin' you okay?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, they are," she answered. "And before you ask, I don't think any of them are your type."

"Darn," the voice on the other end grumbled. "Y'know…you surprised me back there, luv. I didn't expect you to wanna suddenly ponce off to America like that. So…what's the occasion?"

The girl paused. "I…just have some business to take care of," she said. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Ah…wantin' to be all private about it, eh? Well, I suppose I should know about wantin' my privacy, right?"

"Yes, you should," said the girl. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to maintain a low profile here."

"Is that so? Eh, it's for the best, I suppose. Since in a couple hours, people are gonna think you're…you know…" The voice trailed off.

"Yes, I know." The girl paused again. Once again, she glanced around to see that nobody was watching her. Then, she mustered her quietest voice possible. "Murdoc?"

"Yeah, Noodle-luv?"

"I…I feel bad about keeping this from 2D and Russel."

"Aw, darlin', you don't need to be worryin' about that, okay? If anything happens, I'll take care of it. Besides, didn't we agree that you deserve a break?"

"Well, yes, but…keeping this from our own band mates? It just doesn't seem right."

"Aw, come on, luv. You don't think I know what's best for my own band?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

A pause.

"I guess not."

"I thought not."

"Well, anyway…I guess…have a nice time, luv. An' don't worry; if anything happens, I'll let you know."

"Same here. And…Murdoc?"

"Yeah?"

A pause.

"…I love you."

A sigh. "I love you too, Noodle-girl."

With that, Noodle ended the call on her cell phone.

"First time traveling alone?"

Noodle turned to find an elderly woman sitting across the aisle from her.

"Oh…I wouldn't say that," said Noodle.

"So, why are you heading to America?"

Noodle smiled. "I'm just going to visit some old friends. It's been ages since I last saw them."

"Is that so? And where do they live, if you don't mind me asking?

Noodle look straight ahead, still smiling.

"They live in a small town called Peach Creek."

* * *

**A/N**: And so it begins. What exactly will Noodle find once she returns to Peach Creek? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out! In the meantime, please review!-**AMX**


	2. El Manana

**Author's Note**: Thanks VERY much to my very dear friend Quina's Frog-Eating Homie for reviewing the first chapter (and for reading _A Day with an Ed_). I was on edge all day after I posted the story because nobody was reviewing, so when I saw that she had reviewed the story, I literally squealed. Thanks again! Now then…it's time for the plot to thicken for the three Eds and Noodle. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song _El Manana_. It belongs to Gorillaz (makes sense, right? They're part of this story!). Also, this chapter contains spoilers for the _El Manana _music video.

* * *

Chapter 1

Eddy paced in his living room, glancing at the clock. Ever since his brother had moved back to Peach Creek, they had been spending more time with each other. However, tonight was an important night, and their time together had lasted too long for Eddy's enjoyment.

The newest music video from Gorillaz was to be shown at 6:00 P.M., sharp; Eddy had just made it home. But now he was worrying because his two friends, Ed and Edd (but everyone called him Double D), were late! How were they supposed to enjoy their Spring Break if they couldn't start it off right?

_**Summer don't know me no more**_

_**Eager man, that's all**_

Finally, five minutes before the clock struck 6:00, the doorbell rang. Eddy ran to answer it, and was relieved to find Ed and Double D on his doorstep.

"Geez, about time!" said Eddy. "What kept ya?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Eddy," said Double D. "My parents left me a long list of chores, as per usual, and I lost track of time. One minute the clock says 3:00, and the next time I look up, it's almost 6:00."

"Sarah wouldn't stop grilling me," said Ed. "But I looked really close, and I could see smoke coming out of her mouth, guys!"

"What, you just noticed it?" asked Eddy. "Well, anyway, come on! The music video's gonna come on any minute!"

"Hey, guys?" asked Ed. "Why do we always watch all the Gorillaz music videos?"

"Well, Ed, I suppose it's because Noodle respects our feedback," said Double D. "Keep in mind, she wrote most of the songs on this new album basically all by herself; I would say that's admirable."

_**Summer don't know me**_

_**He just let me love in myself**_

"Well…all the stuff we've done is admirable as well, right?" asked Eddy. "Everything we've done over the years?"

Double D looked at his friend. "Well, of course, Eddy," he said. "What we've done certainly isn't something to be ignored. I mean, we've saved Halloween Town _and _Peach Creek from a threatening menace. I'm just saying that Noodle's achievements are a little more…practical." He paused. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah…I know what you mean," said Eddy. "I just…it'd be nice if more people were to know about it, I guess."

_**Cause I do know love**_

_**From you that**_

_**Just died, yeah**_

"Aw, cheer up, Eddy!" said Ed. "You're sixteen now! That means we can go on that road trip you've been talking about."

"That's correct, Eddy," said Double D as the three boys got themselves comfortable in Eddy's living room. "Wasn't it you that said this was going to be the greatest Spring Break of our lives?"

Eddy smiled. "Yeah, it was," he said. "I guess I'm being a downer. Sorry."

After Eddy turned the TV on, he began to flip to the right channel when Ed spoke up again.

"Hey guys?" he asked. "Do you think we'll ever see Noodle again?"

Double D smiled. "Of course we will, Eddy," he said. "We're all friends. Right, Eddy?"

Eddy continued to stare at the TV. "Well…" he hesitated. "Earlier, we were talking after you guys logged off. She told me she'd like to visit after all the hype about the new album wears off. I think she really wants to see us again."

"Can we tell her about Jack?" asked Ed.

This time, Eddy looked at his friend. "What are ya, nuts?" he asked Ed. "Of _course _we're telling her about Jack. Duh!"

Double D looked at Eddy. "Eddy, are you sure?"

"Well, why not?" asked Eddy. "She's been part of Gorillaz since she was ten years old, Double D. Don't you think it would be nice for her to just act like a normal kid?"

"Well, I suppose…" said Double D, surprised at his friend's reasoning. "It's just that…I'd never expect that kind of response from you."

"We're not little kids anymore, Double D," said Eddy. "I guess…spending all that time with Jack helped me out more than I realized."

"Ooh! Ooh!" said Ed, pointing to the TV screen. "Look! It's starting!"

_**I saw that day,**_

_**Lost my mind**_

_**Lord, I'm fine**_

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You'll want to be mine**_

The three Eds immediately stopped talking and stared intently at the screen, making sure they didn't miss any part of the new video.

_**Don't stop the buck when it comes**_

_**It's the dawn, you'll see**_

_**Money won't get there**_

_**Ten years passed tonight**_

_**You'll flee**_

At first, the video was pleasing to the eyes. They were surprised that Noodle was the only member of Gorillaz that appeared in the video. She was sailing through the sky on her flying windmill (the Eds recognized it as the same windmill from the _Feel Good, Inc. _video). The music added to the atmosphere in the video. It didn't seem like anything else would happen.

_**If you do that,**_

_**I'll be some**_

_**To find you**_

And then…came the helicopters.

_**I saw that day,**_

_**Lost my mind**_

_**Lord, I'm fine**_

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You'll want to be mine**_

The Eds' content expressions suddenly turned to horror when they saw the helicopters not only shoot at the island, but Noodle herself. They were _stunned_.

As the video continued, the helicopters had shot at the island so much, it was in ruins. And flames. It suddenly began to lose altitude, and plummet into a rocky chasm.

As the island disappeared into the jagged cliffs, the helicopters followed it. And then, as if to make sure that the island would be taken care of, they dropped a _bomb _into the caverns.

_And Noodle was still inside of the island._

_**I saw that day,**_

_**Lost my mind**_

_**Lord, I'm fine**_

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You'll want to be mine**_

As the video faded, all three Eds were in shock and misty-eyed. A million questions were going through their heads.

Why hadn't Noodle told them about this?

What had possessed Gorillaz to create such a shocking video?

And most importantly, was that _real_?

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You'll want to be mine**_

At that moment, someone had enough tenacity to rind Eddy's doorbell, which caught the attention of all three boys. Being that it was Eddy's house, he shakily got up to answer the door.

As he walked to the door, Eddy tried to compose himself the best he could. He couldn't understand it; over the years, he'd gone through his share of near-death experiences. He'd been blasted out of the sky, had dropped down a dark underground pit and landed on his _head_, and defeated the great threat Oogie Boogie not once, not twice, but three times.

Now that he thought of it, those situations were similar to what he had just seen on the TV. So why was this affecting him so badly?

Did it have something to do with Noodle? Had Noodle been lying when she said she'd be back in Peach Creek?

Before Eddy could think of any logical answers, he opened the front door, only to be greeted by a teenager that was a little shorter than him (he had grown over the years). The teen was wearing dark sunglasses and a dark red sweatshirt with the hood up, even though it was fairly warm outside.

"Uh…" Eddy tried to talk, but realized that his voice was cracking, so he paused to clear his throat. Then he tried again. "Can I…help you?"

Suddenly, the teen took off the sunglasses and the hood, revealing green, almond-shaped eyes and short, purple-tinted hair.

"By the look on your face, I'd say you saw the video," Noodle said quietly.

Eddy was too shocked to respond.

Noodle gave a sheepish smile. "Can I come in?"

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You'll want to be mine**_


	3. Explanations

Chapter 2

A few minutes later, after Ed and Double D had gotten over their shock of seeing Noodle on Eddy's front porch, the four teenagers were in Eddy's living room.

"So, let me get this straight," Eddy said to Noodle. "You and Murdoc came up with this hair-brained scheme of a music video just so you could disappear for a while?"

Meanwhile, Noodle was sitting on Eddy's couch, looking like a schoolgirl who had been sent to the principal's office.

"Now, Eddy," said Double D. "There's no need to sound harsh about this…"

"No, it's okay," said Noodle. "I probably deserve it for making such a shocking video."

Ed just stared. "So…uh…you didn't meet your horrible, flaming doom in that windmill?"

Noodle smiled. "No, Ed," she said. "The whole thing was staged. I parachuted out of the windmill before it crashed."

"Well…okay," said Eddy. "But that still doesn't explain why you even made the video to begin with."

"Actually, the video was mostly Murdoc's idea," said Noodle. "But I did need a break. Keep in mind, I was getting the most publicity because I made most of the album by myself."

"Understandable," said Double D.

"So, I went to Murdoc and asked him if I could lay low for a while," said Noodle. "It was a little strange, actually; he told me he already had an idea in mind for our newest music video. He said if I did the video without any protest, I could "disappear" for a while. Mind you, I wasn't 100 supportive of the video, but I figured if it meant I could take a break, I could handle it."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Double D. "You think Murdoc may have been trying to get rid of you on purpose?"

Noodle sighed. "With Murdoc, I honestly wouldn't be surprised. But…out of the time I've spent with him, I wouldn't think he would want anything to happen to me. But still…"

"You can't help but wonder?" asked Eddy.

"Yes, exactly," said Noodle. "And now that I think of it, a few days before we started shooting, I heard Murdoc talking to someone in his Winnebago. I caught the words "Noodle" and "_El Manana_," so whoever it was, they were talking about the video."

"Well, did you ask Murdoc about it?" asked Double D.

"When I brought it up to him, he seemed to not want to talk about it," said Noodle. "He said it was "personal business" and that I shouldn't worry about it."

"Maybe he's part of some secret alien race that requires the sacrifice of young girls!" said Ed.

"Oh, _that's _really nice to say, Ed," said Eddy.

Surprisingly, Noodle giggled. "If Murdoc _is _an alien, he's the only satanic alien I've ever met. And while he _does _like young girls, I don't seem to recall any human sacrifices…a few cats, maybe, but no humans."

The Eds were all wide-eyed.

"And you've lived with that guy all this time without being scarred for life?" asked Double D.

"Well, it helped to have 2D and Russel there, too," said Noodle. "They're probably the reason I'm _not _scarred for life."

"Oh, yeah," said Eddy. "I almost forgot about those two."

"Do _they _know you're here?" asked Ed.

"Well…" Noodle paused. "No, they don't. Only Murdoc knows I'm here. 2D and Russel are probably thinking the same thing all our fans are thinking after seeing the video. They left Kong Studios soon after Murdoc and I finished making the video."

"What?!" asked Double D. "Even _they _don't know about this? Why didn't you tell them?'

Noodle shrugged. "Murdoc told me not to."

"So you just _did _it?" asked Eddy.

"If I've learned anything from living with Murdoc, it's to not question his actions," said Noodle. "If he's up to something, he'll eventually talk."

"Well…okay," said Double D. "But I still don't like it."

"Believe me, I don't like having to not tell anyone else, either," said Noodle.

"So why'd you come to Peach Creek?" asked Ed.

Noodle smiled. "I figured now was a better time than ever to see you guys again," she said. "But…I don't want to stay too long. I was thinking of heading to someplace I can relax for a while. As soon as I'm done here, all I need to do is head back to the airport and tell them where I want to go. I was thinking about heading to the Maldives…"

Suddenly, Eddy's face lit up. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I just got a great idea!"

"What a surprise…" said Double D.

"See, Ed, Double D, and I were planning on taking a road trip, since it's our Spring Break right now," Eddy explained to Noodle. "Why don't you come with us, and if you want, when we stop at a town with an airport, we can just drop you off there while we finish our road trip. It's so simple!"

"Like me?" asked Ed.

"A road trip?" asked Noodle. "Well…I don't know. The last time I traveled across the country was with three older men and it was plagued with nightmares on my behalf…"

"But if you hadn't gone on that tour, you wouldn't have met us, right?" asked Ed.

Noodle smiled again. "Yes, I suppose so," she responded. "And I guess it would be nice to hang out with people around my age…" She grinned. "All right. I'll do it!"

"YAY!" said Ed. "ROAD TRIP!"

"Excellent!" said Eddy. "Just need to finalize a few things…" He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, bro? I need you to help me carry a few things…"

"While Eddy's doing that, why don't we show you the car we'll be traveling in, Noodle?" asked Double D.

With that, he, along with Noodle and Ed, walked outside to see the impressive red convertible sitting in Eddy's driveway.

Noodle was definitely impressed. "This is Eddy's car?" she asked.

"It used to be his brother's," said Ed, matter-of-factly.

"I'll be honest with you," said Double D. "If it had been a few years back, Eddy's brother probably wouldn't have given it to Eddy. They weren't as close as they are now, seeing as everyone was expecting Eddy to be like his perfect older brother."

"Really?" asked Noodle. "Well, what happened that caused them to get close again?"

"Well…I think it would be better if Eddy explained it himself," said Double D. "It'll be fun to reminisce once we get on the road."

"So…what's his brother's name?" asked Noodle.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" said Ed. "His name is…"

"Get your bags ready, people!" Eddy suddenly yelled, running outside. "We're going to Los Angeles!"


	4. Losing My Religion

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Quina's Frog-Eating Homie, Shelby the Hedgehog, and Elfang0r Shamtul for reviewing.-**AMX**

**Disclaimer**: "Losing My Religion" belongs to R.E.M.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Man, I _cannot _believe you guys are actually going through with this," said Eddy's brother, mainly known by his nickname, Baron.

"Hey, you got to have your years of fun," said Eddy as they were packing suitcases into the car's trunk. "Now it's my turn."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Baron. "I take it that girl is the one you were telling me about."

"Yep," said Eddy.

"Well, I didn't think it was possible, but you actually know a girl who wants to hang out with you," said Baron.

"What?" asked Eddy. "It's not _that _hard to believe."

Eddy looked in the trunk of the car. He had packed his bag, along with Ed's, Double D's, and Noodle's (she had brought the essentials along with her already). Then, he saw something else: his brother's old transistor radio. He didn't see the significance of it, so he reached in to take it out.

"What are you doing?" asked Baron. "Take that thing with you!"

Eddy looked at his brother. "Why?" he asked.

"You never know when that could come in handy," said Baron. "What if your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere?"

Eddy snorted. "Yeah, like _that _could happen."

"Road trip rule number one," said Baron. "Be prepared for anything. And I mean _anything_."

Eddy sighed. "All right, all right…" he said. "I'll bring the radio."

"Good," said Baron. He paused. "Listen, Hoon means a lot to me, and even though he belongs to you now, _please _make sure he doesn't get too beat up."

"Are you kidding?" asked Eddy. "Of course I won't let anything happen to Hoon."

"Good," said Baron. "And…you all take care of yourselves, right? The last thing I want is to open the newspaper and see that four teenage bodies were found in some L.A. alleyway."

"Will you relax?" asked Eddy. "I've tangled with a dictatorial sack of bugs _three times_, bro. I think we can handle this."

Baron sighed. "All right," he said. Then, he did something unexpected: he gave his little brother a hug. "Have fun, little bro."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, either," said Eddy, returning the hug.

Baron turned to Ed, Double D, and Noodle, who had been watching the spectacle. "Take care of this guy for me, will ya?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry," said Double D. "We'll be sure to keep him in check."

"That's 'cause he's driving!" said Ed.

Noodle smiled. "We'll be sure to look out for each other," she said.

"Good," said Baron. "And one more thing…have fun."

With that, he walked back up the driveway to Eddy's house.

Eddy got into the driver's seat, while Ed and Double D got into the back seats; Noodle sat up front with Eddy.

"Lady and gentlemen, get ready," said Eddy. "Because the Spring Break road trip to end all Spring Break road trips begins…NOW!"

Eddy then turned the key that started the car, and the engine turned over. The group then backed out of the driveway and began to leave the familiar territory of Peach Creek.

"Hey, Eddy?" asked Noodle.

"Yeah?" asked Eddy.

"Who was that "Hoon" character you and your brother were talking about?"

"Oh, Hoon's the name of the car."

"Your brother named his car?" asked Ed, laughing.

"Yep," said Eddy. "He named it after the lead singer of that one band…Blind Melon."

"Oh, yeah!" said Noodle. "I've heard of him."

"Hoon?" asked Double D. "Isn't that the same Hoon who overdosed on his tour bus?"

"Yeah," said Noodle. "I remember reading about that."

"Man, it stinks that some of the greatest musicians of all time have to go like that," said Eddy.

"I know," said Noodle. "That's why I worry sometimes when I see the boys doing things like that…"

There was a heavy silence after that. Then, Eddy broke the ice.

"Hey…you guys like '90s music?" he asked. "I got some CDs my brother made here."

Eddy popped in a CD. A smooth mandolin tune began playing from the radio.

"So, Noodle…" said Double D. "I'm just curious. What all have you been up to over the years?"

Noodle leaned back in her seat. "Well…" she paused. "I guess I should start at soon after I met you guys…"

_**Oh, life is bigger**_

_**It's bigger than you**_

_**And you are not me**_

"After the guys and I left Peach Creek, we continued the tour," Noodle began. "Things were, surprisingly, going smoothly for us. I have a lot of fun memories of that time. I guess we were sort of on this high; we _were _getting a lot of publicity."

_**The lengths that I will go to**_

_**The distance in your eyes**_

_**Oh no, I've said too much**_

_**I set it up**_

"But near the end of the tour…you could tell we were all getting frustrated. Murdoc was snapping at all of us more, 2D seemed more out of it than usual, if that's even possible, and Russel kept going on about how he kept seeing some black-skinned "demon boy" that Murdoc had supposedly summoned." Noodle shook her head. "It was pretty crazy."

"It sounds crazy," said Double D.

"What about you?" asked Ed.

_**That's me in the corner**_

_**That's me in the spotlight, I'm**_

_**Losing my religion**_

_**Trying to keep up with you**_

_**And I don't know if I can do it**_

_**Oh no, I've said too much**_

_**I haven't said enough**_

"As for me…I think I actually suffered the most out of any of us," said Noodle. "Keep in mind, I was only ten, eleven years old during that time; a hectic schedule like that is hard for anyone to take, let alone a child."

_**I thought that I heard you laughing**_

_**I thought that I heard you sing**_

_**I think I thought I saw you try**_

"Anyway, I began to have these…nightmares. Horrific images of military planes, soldiers, stuff like that. At first…I didn't think much of it. But by the end of the tour, I was having them almost every night."

_**Every whisper**_

_**Of every waking hour I'm**_

_**Choosing my confessions**_

_**Trying to keep an eye on you**_

_**Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool**_

_**Oh no, I've said too much**_

_**I set it up**_

"Not too many people know this, but when I was younger, I had no memory of my life before Gorillaz. It was a complete mystery to the rest of the band and me. I just showed up one morning on the doorstep of Kong Studios in a FedEx crate. After a while, we all began to suspect that these nightmare were actually memories trying to resurface, but there was no way of telling for sure."

_**Consider this**_

_**Consider this**_

_**The hint of the century**_

_**Consider this**_

_**The slip that brought me**_

_**To my knees failed**_

_**What if all these fantasies**_

_**Come flailing around**_

_**Now I've said too much**_

"Then, after the tour was finally over, and we were invited to California to do a supposed Gorillaz movie, things seemed to be looking up for us. But…the whole thing sort of backfired, and that was the last straw. We all decided that we just needed a break from each other."

"This happened in California?" asked Eddy. "Maybe we shouldn't go to L.A. then…"

Noodle smiled. "No, I'd like to have some fun in L.A. this time, if you don't mind."

Eddy shrugged, while keeping his eyes on the road. "If you say so."

_**I thought that I heard you laughing**_

_**I thought that I heard you sing**_

_**I think I thought I saw you try**_

"Anyway," Noodle continued, "after it was decided to take a hiatus, I decided to figure out my past, so I returned to Japan, because that was the most likely place to figure out anything."

"_Did_ you figure out anything?" asked Double D.

Noodle sighed. "Yes, I did," she said. "Unfortunately or fortunately, I'm still trying to decide."

"Why?" asked Ed. "What happened?"

Noodle paused. "Guys…" she said, "I'm not just an ordinary human. I'm part of some secret project created by this secret military organization."

Double D's jaw dropped. Eddy's eyes widened. Ed's expression remained blank.

_**But that was just a dream**_

_**That was just a dream**_

"While I was in Japan, I regained my memory and ran into my old mentor, Mr. Kyuzo," said Noodle. "He told me everything: I was a part of a military project to turn children into super-weapons. I was the last of twenty-three children to be created, and apparently the best; my best talent was my music. But then…the military deemed the project too dangerous, so they ordered the children to be…terminated."

"That's terrible!" Double D gasped.

"And that is why I do not trust those types of people," said Ed.

"But…" Noodle continued, "Mr. Kyuzo knew I was destined for great things. He saw the article that Murdoc had put out asking for a guitarist, and he decided to smuggle me out of Japan to England. And…I guess you could say the rest is history."

_**That's me in the corner**_

_**That's me in the spotlight, I'm**_

_**Losing my religion**_

_**Trying to keep up with you**_

_**And I don't know if I can do it**_

_**Oh no, I've said too much**_

_**I haven't said enough**_

"So, since I had all of the mysteries of my past solved, I decided to head back to Kong Studios. It was…a little run-down when I got back, but still livable. And somewhere along the way…I just found myself inspired, and when I got back, I just went right to work on the album that became _Demon Days_. Things got even better when Murdoc, 2D, and Russel came back, too."

_**I thought that I heard you laughing**_

_**I thought that I heard you sing**_

_**I think I thought I saw you try**_

"We all finalized the album, it became a hit, and things were good again. It was like old times, only now we all knew a lot more about ourselves, you know? I wouldn't trade the experiences for anything in the world…"

_**But that was just a dream**_

_**Try, cry, why try?**_

"And…I guess all that led the band to where we are now, if you know what I mean…" Noodle trailed off, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

_**That was just a dream**_

_**Just a dream, just a dream**_

_**Dream**_

Finally, the song playing began to die down, and Noodle remained silent, appearing deep in thought. Then, when the song ended, she perked up again.

"But enough about me," she said, smiling. "Tell me, what have you guys been doing all this time?"

Eddy used the rear-view mirror to look at Ed and Double D; all three Eds had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Gosh…" said Eddy. "Where do we begin…?"


	5. A Strange Turn of Events

**Author's Note**: I kind of skipped over the explanation of the Eds' adventures because you all should already know everything.-**AMX**

Chapter 4

"…And then, just as Oogie was about to attack one last time, Kevin threw his bike over the edge and hit Oogie square in the face!" said Eddy, trying to focus on the road. "The old bag of bugs went sprawling right into the lava! You should've been there!"

Ed and Double D looked at Noodle, who was looking at Eddy in astonishment.

"Wow…" she finally said. "Maybe I should have visited more often!"

"Ooh, yeah!" said Ed. "You would like Halloween Town! There's a mayor with two faces, and a fountain that pours out green stuff, and a big hill that looks like a spiral! Uh…what's it called again?"

Double D laughed at his friend. "So, as you can see, Noodle," he said, "we've been keeping busy ourselves."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it wasn't boring without me," said Noodle.

As it turns out, it was a good thing the Eds had told Noodle about their adventures with the fabled Jack Skellington (whom, as it turns out, Noodle knew a lot about); it was a brilliant way to pass the time. By now, they were just a couple of hours away from their destination: the great city of Los Angeles, California.

Suddenly, Ed looked out his side of the car (he was sitting behind Eddy). He couldn't help but notice what looked like storm clouds in the sky.

But that couldn't be! Ed looked around at the landscape as they zoomed by. They were in a desert area, a few hours away from L.A., according to Double D. So how could there be storm clouds? It didn't rain in the desert…did it?

"Uh…Double D?" asked Ed. "Can it rain in the desert?"

"Well…" said Double D, "although it's not very common, yes, the desert areas can experience the occasional downpour. Why?"

"I think those clouds are mad at us," said Ed, pointing at the storm clouds.

"What?" asked Eddy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the storm clouds. "Oh man," he grumbled. "That better not ruin this paint job."

Noodle looked at the car itself, and couldn't help but notice that it was…well, topless (Murdoc would have LOVED that description).

"Eddy?" she asked. "This car does have a top, right?"

"Eh, don't worry," said Eddy. "Just 'cause the car can get wrecked, doesn't mean that _we_…"

"EDDY, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

Eddy turned back to the road just in time to see a black blur zip out in front of Hoon. He jerked the steering wheel, causing Hoon to jerk back and forth across the road, and finally to pull over on the right side of the road. Eddy shut the car off.

Ed was laughing. "Cool!" he said. "Let's do it again!"

"WHAT THE HECK?" Eddy yelled, taking his seatbelt off and hopping out of the car.

"What _was _that?" asked Double D. "A jackrabbit?'

"I don't think so," said Noodle. "From what I've heard, jackrabbits aren't that big…or black."

"Hey, look!" said Ed, pointing at the sky. "Those black clouds want to say hi!"

It was true. The storm clouds were getting closer.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" said Double D. "Eddy, put the top up before that storm comes!"

"Okay," said Eddy. "While I do that, see if we got any water in the trunk! We got a problem up here!"

Eddy had popped the hood of the car, and steam was pouring out of it.

While Eddy was working under the hood (after putting the top up, of course), Double D and Noodle had gotten out of the car and were looking through the trunk for water to cool the engine. Ed was also standing outside, but only to "greet the storm clouds," as he put it.

It didn't seem like such a big deal; as soon as the engine was cooled enough, they would be back on their was to L.A. Of course, some things don't always turn out as planned…

"BWA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

All four teenagers jumped. That did _not _sound good.

"Please tell me that was you, Ed," said Double D.

"Nope," said Ed. "But that did sound like a harbinger that has been sent from the depths of Hades to devour us all!"

"Now, now…" said Double D. "There's no need to get carried away. But just to be safe…shall we return to the safety of Hoon?"

"Wait!" said Eddy. "I can't leave, or else we might never get Hoon started again. My brother's transistor radio is in the trunk. See if you can contact anyone."

"And I know something that can keep the harbingers away!" said Ed.

"A transistor radio?" asked Noodle. "Hey, I think Kong Studios has one of those! Maybe I can get in touch with Murdoc!"

As Noodle and Double D took the radio out of the trunk, Ed also began digging around, and found what he was looking for: a container full of salt.

"They can't stand this stuff," said Ed.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," said Eddy. "Now help me with this water!"

As Ed began to pour salt around Hoon, and help Eddy at the same time…everything seemed to happen at once.

"RAAAAAAAAA!"

CRACK! BOOM!

The next thing everyone knew, rain was pouring down on them, and thunder and lightning filled the sky. Also, there was some strange roaring in the background.

"Uh oh!" said Ed.

"Well, this is just peachy!" Eddy grumbled while kicking Hoon. He immediately regretted it. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Meanwhile, Noodle was desperately trying to connect with the signal she knew the radio in Kong Studios was on, while Double D was holding the radio's antenna out the window.

"Come on, come on!" Noodle muttered. "Please pick up, Murdoc!"

"Noodle, I understand that our situation isn't the best right now…" said Double D, "but why so desperate?"

"Because," said Noodle, "I think I know what that thing is."

--

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, a certain bassist/Satanist was wandering the now _very _empty Kong Studios.

First 2D had left, then Russel, and finally Noodle. Of course, nobody else had known that Noodle left. At this point, most people probably thought that the young guitarist was dead. Murdoc wouldn't have been surprised if that were the case; he had to admit Noodle was a good actress.

He had been keeping in touch with Russel, who had returned to Brooklyn, his hometown, for a while. However, he honestly had no idea where 2D was. Just what he needed…two "missing" band mates.

Murdoc sighed. Although he would never admit it out loud, he really _needed _the other members of Gorillaz around. He didn't have much beyond the band. It was basically the only reason he had any money at all! That, and…2D, Russel, and Noodle were most likely the main reason he was still alive…not that any of them would allow anything otherwise.

Murdoc decided to head back to his Winnebago for a drink, and to lounge with his raven, Cortez. However, as he was passing the hole in the wall that led to the lower levels of Kong Studios…

He heard something. It was a voice. And it sounded very familiar…

"Come in! The plague! Come _in_!"

"Wha…?" asked Murdoc. He entered the hole, and began to descend deeper into Kong. As he headed down, he began to hear more.

"Murdoc, uh, you need to bring them out. Uh, can you hear me? Murdoc?!"

The bassist continued to head down, as he followed his guitarist's voice, which was combined with a barrage of static.

"Murdoc! _Kzzzz…kzzz…_hear you! Help! You need to get out! Hurry, before it's too late!"

Then, it sounded like Noodle lapsed back into Japanese for a minute. This slightly unnerved Murdoc, because these days, Noodle didn't speak Japanese unless she was really upset.

"_Kzzzz…kzzzzz…_Mayday! Mayday! Murdoc, you need to…_KZZZZZZ! CRACK! BOOM!"_

Now Murdoc was confused. Was that thunder? Noodle was outside, wherever she was?

Then, Noodle said the one thing that Murdoc didn't want to hear:

"The demon boy! It's…it's the demon boy! You must get out! Hurry! MURDOC!"

"Crap…" Murdoc muttered. He was hoping this wouldn't happen so soon. But…why was the demon boy after Noodle?

"Leave the building! It's tearing apart! It starts beneath the building! You have to get out!"

By this time, Murdoc had reached his destination: an infamous room in the lower areas of Kong Studios. It was called the Room of Brians, and it contained an old transistor radio.

"Murdoc, you've got to get the combination. You hear? COMBINATION!"

Murdoc just stared at the large, antique radio. As he listened to Noodle, he couldn't help but hear other voices in the background.

"I don't mean to pressure, but please hurry! This is becoming more…"

"CRACK! BOOM!"

"Ow! Son of a…_Kzzzzz!_"

"Double D, did you just _curse_?"

"Eddy, the rain's washing all the salt away!"

"Don't you think I…_Kzzzzz_…Ed?! Help me with…_kzzzzz_…already!"

"Please, Ed…_kzzzz_…down!"

"We'll never make..._kzzzz_…L.A., guys!"

"Yes, we will! I'm not going down that easily!"

Murdoc vaguely remembered those other voices. Weren't they friends of Noodle, or something?

Well…that didn't matter right now. He knew what Noodle meant by "combination." _How _Noodle knew about it, he wasn't sure. He'd have to ask her once they hooked back up.

As Murdoc headed back up to his Winnebago, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a well-known number.

Thankfully, the person answered.

"Yo, Russel Hobbs."

"Hey, Lards," said Murdoc. "How's New York treatin' ya?"

"Eh…can't complain," said Russel. "So, what's crackin' with you?"

"Listen," said Murdoc as he entered his Winne. "We got a situation on our 'ands. It's about Noodle."

"Noodle?!" asked Russel. "But she disappeared after our video! And I'm beginning to understand why…"

Murdoc hinted a defensive tone in Russel's voice. This was not a good sign; Murdoc may have been vain, but even _he _knew not to make Russel Hobbs angry.

"I take it you've seen the video?" asked Murdoc.

"Yes, I did," said Russel, keeping his tone nice and even. "Muds, you better have a damn good explanation about this…"

"Okay, look, it's complicated, mate," said Murdoc. "But Noodle wanted a break, and I thought this would be good for the band…"

"…But it's _not_, Muds!" said Russel. "Do you realize what people are gonna _think_? She's _fifteen_! I swear, Muds, if she's hurt…"

"Mate, relax!" said Murdoc. "She ain't hurt. She's just havin' some time to herself. It's just that…well, it seems that somethin's come up…"

"What _kind _of something?" asked Russel.

At this point, Murdoc had made it to his bedroom, and was kneeling in front of his bed. He took a key out of his pocket and stuck it into a hidden keyhole located on the side of his bed. A small compartment was revealed, and it beheld a safe.

"Well…" Murdoc said as he messed with the safe's combination, "remember that night during our first tour when I got drunk and began chanting all those dark spells…?"

"Oh, my _god_," said Russel. "I _told _you that thing was trouble! I thought you did something about that thing! Now it's going after _Noodle_?! Do you even know where she _is_?"

"Lards, relax," said Murdoc. "I know where she is. Just get some stuff together, will ya? I'm comin' to pick you up. We're gonna head to a certain place where we got promised a movie deal." At that moment, Murdoc entered the last number in the safe's combination, and the door swung open.

"Are we goin' to L.A., Murdoc?"

Murdoc paused. From the safe, he removed a small, black bottle with a label on it: IN CASE OF DEMON BOY.

"We're goin' to L.A., Russel."


	6. Welcome to Los Angeles

Chapter 5

Back on the desert road, everything seemed to have stopped as quickly as it had started. There was no more thunder or lightning, no more creepy roaring in the background, and no more salt.

The only thing left on the side of the road was a soaked convertible nicknamed Hoon, along with a sopping wet Ed and Eddy (and Double D, if you counted his arm hanging out the partially open window).

Noodle, who was the only one not wet, cautiously stepped out of Hoon. "Is everyone all right?" she asked.

Ed looked at Eddy, who was still messing under Hoon's hood. "Eddy, are we all right?" he asked.

Eddy sighed, closing the hood. "Well, thanks to all that rain, the engine's cool again," he said. "But I'd sure like to get the license number of whatever it was that almost caused us to crash." He then proceeded to wring the water out of his clothes.

"Well, I don't," said Double D, poking his head out the window. "The way Noodle was panicking, I don't want anything more to do with that thing."

"Huh?" asked Ed.

"You remember that demon boy I was telling you about?" asked Noodle.

"You think that _thing _was it?" asked Eddy.

"Yes," said Noodle. "And I also think that's not the last time we'll see him."

"Well, that's just great!" said Eddy. "How are we supposed to enjoy our Spring Break if we got a…_thing_…stalking us?"

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should continue to Los Angeles," said Double D. "Even if it is a paranormal being, I doubt it would attack us in public."

"In all the monster movies I have seen, the evil being always waits until the victims are isolated in one area to stake its claims on their souls!" said Ed.

The three other teenagers stared at their friend.

"Uh…what a lovely description, Ed," said Double D.

"I agree with Double D," said Noodle. "Plus, I know what people in L.A. are like. Maybe we can find somebody there who can help us. And, if we're lucky, we might even hook up with Murdoc."

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" asked Double D.

Noodle smiled. She wasn't surprised by the comment. "Well, I will admit that Murdoc doesn't get along with a lot of people, but he's always nice to me." She then looked back at Eddy. "Well, what do you think, driver?"

Eddy sighed. "Well, I sure don't want to stay out here any longer than I have to," he said. "So, I guess we have no other choice."

Then, without another word, he reentered Hoon, in the driver's seat. Noodle and Ed also got back into Hoon. After a few turns of the key, Hoon started again, and the gang found themselves back on the road to L.A.

--

The rest of the trip was surprisingly silent. Everyone, even Ed, seemed on edge after the attack from the demon boy. The only sound that was heard inside the car was a combination of breathing, and the music crooning out of the radio.

However, once they made it to the outskirts of L.A., everyone's mood seemed to perk up a little.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ed said from the backseat. "It's, uh, uh…"

"Los Angeles!" Double D finished. "A city of stars, glamour…"

"And babes!" said Eddy.

Noodle chuckled. "Well, that depends on your definition of 'babe'…" she said.

Just then, Double D thought of something. "Noodle, is it a good idea for you to be out in public?" he asked. "I mean, with all the publicity with the video and all…"

"I already thought of that," said Noodle. She took out her dark red sweatshirt and big sunglasses. "It got me this far, so why not?"

"Good enough for me!" said Eddy. "Now let's show this town that the Eds, and Noodle, have arrived!"

"A new name Noodle needs!" Ed said suddenly. "Try saying that five times fast," he slyly added.

"A new name?" asked Double D.

"Actually, I think Ed's onto something," said Noodle. "You know, in case someone else suddenly asks, 'what's your name?' You know?"

"Ooh, good call," said Double D.

"What's the big deal?" asked Eddy. "Half of the people in this town probably don't use their real name anyway."

"It's still a good precaution, Eddy," said Double D.

"How 'bout Nozomi?" asked Ed. "That sounds…uh…what are you again, Noodle?"

Noodle smiled. "Japanese, Ed," she said.

"Uh…yeah," said Ed. "What Noodle said."

"Nonetheless," said Noodle, "I think Nozomi is a good name."

"Well, that's settled," said Eddy. "Now let's show L.A. that we've arrived!"

"Well, I say that we find a hotel first," said Double D. "_Then _we can explore the city."

"Okay, Mr. No-Fun…" Eddy grumbled. He then began to drive Hoon into the direction of the town, searching for a hotel.

--

After checking into a small but not run-down hotel (with one room for the Eds and one room for Noodle, of course), the group began to head into the town on foot. They all agreed to stay together.

"Now, we can have fun here, but we need to know our limits," said Double D. "Remember, we didn't bring a lot of money with us."

"I'll be more than happy to help pay for anything," said Noodle. "I have more than enough."

"Oh, Noodle," said Double D. "You're our guest on this trip; you don't have to pay for anything."

"Well, at least let me pay for my share," she replied.

"Yeah, Double D," said Eddy. "She's offering us _money_; why waste the opportunity?"

"Waste not, want more!" said Ed.

Double D sighed. "Not quite, Ed…" he said.

"Besides," Eddy continued, "have you forgotten what city we're in? There are places where you can get an easy buck all around us!"

"I know," said Double D. "It's the methods _used _to make an easy buck that I'm worried about."

"Well…what about that?" asked Ed, pointing to a sign in a bar window.

KARAOKE CONTEST TONIGHT. FIRST PRIZE: 500 DOLLARS.

"Good eye, Ed!" said Eddy, who was almost literally drooling at the thought of 500 dollars.

"Well, our chances of winning would probably be better if any of us had superior musical talent," said Double D.

"We got Nood…I mean…Nozomi," said Ed.

Noodle shrugged. "Sorry, guys," she said, "but I'd probably be found out if I start singing."

"Relax, will ya?" asked Eddy. "I've got it in the bag. Ed and I have been practicing."

"Yep!" said Ed. "And I've gotten real good!"

"For the sake of our chances of winning, I certainly hope so," said Double D.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Eddy. "Let's go mingle with the locals!"

With that, Eddy walked into the karaoke bar, followed by Ed, Double D, and Noodle.

Double D looked around. The karaoke bar was full of people around the gang's age. There didn't seem to be any sign of confrontation in any part of the bar.

"Well, I must admit," said Double D, "the atmosphere is a lot more…tame…than I expected it."

"In Los Angeles, there's more than just all those catfights you always read about in newspapers in tabloids," Noodle explained. "Contrary to popular belief, not everyplace here is always up in arms."

"In arms?" asked Ed. "But wouldn't the city be too heavy to put in someone's arms?"

Noodle opened her mouth to correct Ed, but was quickly stopped by Eddy.

"Don't even bother," he said. "Trust me. Now, what do you say Ed and I get ready for this contest?"

"And what exactly do you have in mind, Eddy?" asked Double D.

"Oh, you'll see," said Eddy. "You'll see…"

With that, the group went to look for a table to sit at.

What they didn't notice was this: in the far corner of the karaoke bar was a tall, lanky figure watching the group. He was wearing attire similar to Noodle: a sweatshirt with the hood drawn over the head, and dark sunglasses. For some reason, his attention was directly pointed toward the young girl wearing the dark red sweatshirt and large sunglasses…

--

A few hours (and one rendition of Blues Traveler's _Runaround_) later, the Eds and Noodle walked out of the karaoke bar 500 dollars richer.

"Ha!" said Eddy, clinging onto the cash. "I told you guys I had everything under control!"

Ed laughed along with Eddy.

"I must admit," said Double D, "I'm thoroughly surprised."

Noodle shook her head. "Well, who knew that Ed was basically the John Popper of wax-paper comb playing?"

"Told you guys I've been practicing!" said Ed. He then took his comb covered in wax paper back out and hummed a few notes.

"Still think we need to worry about money, Double D?" asked Eddy.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Double D. "Now I need to worry about you two not spending it all in one place!"

"Well, we _are _in L.A.," said Noodle. "We might need to see that as an option."

"And that, of course, is another thing I worry about," said Double D.

Eddy and Ed laughed.

Suddenly, Double D saw something out of the corner of his eye. He inconspicuously looked behind him, only to see the tall, lanky figure from the karaoke bar intently following them.

"Uh…" Double D turned back to his friends. "Does that guy want something?"

This time, Eddy, Ed, and Noodle also looked behind them, only to see the hooded man.

"Only one way to find out," Eddy muttered back.

Then, without warning, Eddy broke into a sprint. Double D, Ed, and Noodle were visibly startled at first, but immediately followed Eddy's lead.

Ed looked behind the group; the hooded man had also broke into a run and was still hot on the gang's trail.

"Uh, guys?" asked Ed. "I think that guy wants us to pull over."

"And just let him take my money?" asked Eddy. "I don't think so!"

"Who says he's after the money?" asked Double D. "He may have figured out about _you-know-who_!"

"Oh…" Noodle moaned. "If that's the case, we _have _to lose him!"

"No problem!" said Eddy.

Then, without warning, Eddy took a sharp right turn that led straight into an alley.

"Ooh!" said Ed. "Follow the leader!" He followed Eddy into the alley, followed by Noodle.

"Oh, great…" Double D groaned as he too entered the alley. "_City _trash…"

Eddy led the gang through a maze behind the Los Angeles buildings, which led to a load of sudden lefts and rights at breakneck speed. After zipping through many paths that beheld a good amount of garbage cans (at which Double D shuddered), the gang suddenly found themselves at a dead end.

"Well, this is just great!" said Double D. "You couldn't handle having that guy corner us himself, so you saved him the trouble?"

"Hey, how 'bout a little more appreciation?" asked Eddy, turning around. "Thanks to me, we ditched that…"

Unfortunately, Eddy's pride was short-lived. At the other end of the alley, the tall figure emerged, breathing heavily. When he saw the gang, he shakily began to walk toward them.

Eddy slumped in defeat. "Just once, I'd like something to go right…" he groaned.

Double D, on the other hand, was beginning to panic. "I can see the headlines now…." he muttered. "Three teenage boys with the same name and missing Japanese guitarist, massacred in an L.A. alleyway!"

"What picture do you think they will use?" asked Ed.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy grumbled.

Noodle was standing behind Eddy, trying her best to remain unseen.

The man finally stopped right in front of Eddy. Double D began to shiver in fear, while Ed just stared.

"Uh…hey, buddy," said Eddy. "Look, how much can I give you to make this whole thing…disappear? Is 100 enough?"

But the man didn't listen to Eddy. Instead, he shoved the boy out of the way, causing his attention to go straight to Noodle.

"Oh, man…" said Eddy.

All poor Noodle could do was squeak in fear.

The man slowly reached toward Noodle…and pulled her hood off, exposing her purple-tinted hair. Then, without warning, Noodle's sunglasses slipped off her face, revealing her almond-shaped green eyes.

"Noodle…" the man rasped. He then fell to his knees and wrapped the girl in a hug, startling all four teens. "It ain't the meds…I ain't dreaming…" The Eds noticed that the man spoke with a thick Cockney accent.

Suddenly, the man's hood slipped off his head, and his sunglasses also fell off his face. The Eds gasped. The man's head was covered in short, spiky, _blue _hair, and instead of eyes, the man had two vacant holes in his head.

Nobody, however, was more shocked than Noodle. Somehow, though, she was able to find her voice.

"2D…?"


	7. An Unhappy Reunion

Chapter 6

The next thing the Eds and Noodle knew, they, along with 2D, had returned to the hotel they were staying at (coincidentally, 2D had a room in the same hotel they were staying at). At the moment, they had all gathered in the room the three Eds were staying in.

It had taken the Eds and Noodle a while, but they had finally gotten the whole story of Murdoc's plan to the slightly brain-dead singer. They figured it was only fair to let him in.

Now 2D was sitting on one of the beds, his aching head in his hands. All that thinking was causing a migraine to edge in.

"Dammit," he muttered. "I always knew Murdoc was mean, but I'd never fink he'd do somefin' like this."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," said Noodle.

"Well, why didn't he _tell_ us?" asked 2D. "Why would 'e keep somefin' like that from the _band members_, for Christ's sake?"

"Well, this is just a theory," said Double D, "but perhaps Murdoc was working with somebody else outside the band, and he didn't want anyone else to find out."

"That's what I was thinking," said Noodle.

"I hardly think at all," said Ed.

"And there's a reason for that," said Eddy. "But then…why would Murdoc do something like that?"

"Because he's Murdoc," said 2D.

"Because he's Murdoc?" Ed repeated.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not that surprised, either," said Noodle. "Murdoc's been known to do shady actions behind our backs."

"Then why do guys stick around with him?" asked Double D.

"Murdoc may be a bastard sometimes, but 'e _is _the leader of the band," said 2D. "An' I suppose there _are _moments when he's tolerable to the rest of us. Granted, times like that are very, very rare…"

"And like I said before," said Noodle, "he's never done anything hostile toward me, and I doubt he ever would. If he got that radio message I sent him, he's going to react."

"So what are you saying?" asked Eddy. "That's Murdoc's gonna drive his rusty old Winnebago across the U.S. just so he can find Noodle?

--

What the Eds, Noodle, and 2D didn't know was that a few states away, a massive Winnebago was roaming down the highway, carrying a British Satanist and a large-bodied African-American.

"Man, I _cannot_ believe we are driving your rusty old Winnebago across the U.S. just so we can find Noodle!" said Russel.

"Oi, don't be mad at me, Lards," said Murdoc. "I'm only doin' what you wanted me to!"

"Well, this wouldn't be happening at all if _you _hadn't been scheming behind our backs!" said Russel. "I got every damn right to be mad at you."

"Doesn't everybody?" asked Murdoc.

"Look, why'd you do it anyway?" asked Russel. "I didn't think you were capable of something this huge…"

"I don't 'ave to tell ya anything," said Murdoc. He paused. "I'll talk as soon as we find the rest o' the band."

"I'm warning ya," said Russel, raising a large fist. "No funny business."

"I may like to joke about a lotta stuff," said Murdoc, "but I ain't jokin' now."

"For everybody's sake, I hope you're right," said Russel.

Suddenly, a sign on the side of the road caught Murdoc's eye. It was on old, worn-down sign, but it got to Murdoc loud and clear.

It was a sign advertising a small bar.

Of course, it caught Murdoc's attention. No matter how small, a bar was a bar. A bar meant alcohol. And even better…_girls_.

"Hello…" said Murdoc.

Russel saw the sign, too. "Muds, don't you dare…" he warned.

"Sorry mate, can't hear ya over the exhaust!" Murdoc responded as he pulled over to the exit that led to the bar.

"Ugh…" Russel groaned. "We'd better not be here all night…"

"Will you relax?" asked Murdoc. "It's just one drink, Russ. Where'd your fun go?"

Russel stared at Murdoc's dirty carpet. "It was stripped outta me," he mumbled. "Along with Del."

Murdoc started, and wisely kept his mouth shut. Russel having the spirits of his deceased friends ripped out of him by the Grim Reaper had definitely taken its toll on the drummer; why else would he end up recovering in Ike Turner's basement?

Finally, the Winnebago pulled into a dirt parking lot that led to a small tavern made of wood. Murdoc stopped his Winnebago and got up to enter the bar.

"One drink," Russel warned.

Murdoc turned to the drummer. "I'm starting to get the feeling you don't trust me, mate," he said.

"I don't," said Russel. "If you take too long, I'm takin' off without you."

"How?" asked Murdoc. "I'm takin' me keys with me."

"I'm from New York, Muds," said Russel. "I know how to jump-start a car."

Murdoc stared for a moment. Then, "Cortez, guard the front seat."

The raven swooped out from the back of the vehicle and landed on the steering wheel.

"Man, why'd you bring the damn bird with us?" asked Russel.

"You expect me to leave my bird alone at Kong?" Murdoc asked as he exited the Winnebago. "Not in your life!"

"And yet he wouldn't even hesitate to leave 2D on his own…" Russel grumbled under his breath.

Murdoc opened the rusty door and stepped into the bar. A few shifty gazes were directed toward him, but surprisingly, nobody spoke up. Murdoc snorted. This bar didn't seem like it had much going for him; he'd seen a lot worse down in Mexico.

The bassist walked right up to the counter.

"What'll it be, buddy?" a bartender asked him.

Murdoc was about to order the heaviest drink possible, but then remembered that he still had to drive. He inwardly ground his teeth. "Lightest you got, mate," he grumbled.

The bartender walked away. Murdoc was beginning to think he could get out of the bar without any problems, until…

"Well, fancy meeting you 'ere, eh mate?"

Murdoc froze. He knew that voice. He'd know that voice _anywhere_. But he wished he didn't. He slowly turned around, and his worst fears were realized.

There, standing in front of him (or at least trying to stand up), was Paula Cracker, ex-guitarist of Gorillaz. Even worse, she wasn't just drunk; she was _drunkity-drunk._

Murdoc sighed. "Paula," he said, trying to maintain his composure. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Oh, mate, you don't 'ave to be formal with me," Paula slurred. "We got somethin' goin' on! You know that."

"Yeah, sure," said Murdoc. "And that somethin' is the reason you got kicked outta the band, and I got my nose broken…_again_."

"So, I heard what happened to your lil' Jap guitarist," Paula continued. "Pity."

The monster in Murdoc continued to stir. He knew sincerity when he heard it, and Paula was definitely _not _being sincere (of course, could you even be sincere when you're drunk?). "Yeah, pity…" he said.

"Well, now that _she's _outta the picture, I bet you're gonna be lookin' for another guitarist, eh?" Paula smirked.

Murdoc stood up. "I already got a guitarist, thank you."

"You _had _one," Paula shot back. "But she kicked the bucket. Of course, _I'm_ available…"

"Uh…here's your drink, sir…" said the bartender, pushing the drink toward Murdoc. The bassist caught it with one hand.

"After all the trouble you caused, I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing," Murdoc growled. "You were nothing but trouble, and the guys and I all agreed that you were the weakest link."

"Hey, it's _your _fault for agreeing to do it with me," Paula slurred back. "And it was just dumb luck that you took off after that lil' Jap brat joined ya. At least now that she's outta the picture some _real_ talent can join the band."

_That _crossed the line. Drunk or not, _nobody _talked about Noodle like that.

Murdoc stood up, drink in hand. Surprisingly, he didn't yell or hit, like he usually did. But he _did _take the light drink he had ordered and he _did_ pour the entire contents of it right on Paula's head.

"Go back to the trash heap you crawled out of, bitch," Murdoc growled, shoving Paula out of the way. He had had enough.

Ignoring the catcalls from the other customers, the Satanist stomped right out of the bar and straight to the Winnebago.

Russel looked up when he heard Murdoc run back into the Winnebago, and was surprised to see that the bassist had a scowl on his face. That was the first sign that something unpleasant had happened; usually when Murdoc exited a bar, he had a content look on his face.

"Man, what happened?" asked Russel.

"No time to explain," Murdoc growled through his teeth. He revved the accelerator, and zoomed out of the parking lot.

As the Winnebago disappeared over the horizon, a thoroughly soaked Paula Cracker stumbled out of the bar. She glared at the disappearing Winnebago with such hatred and thirst for _revenge_, it was almost immeasurable. She was so preoccupied, she didn't even notice a black shadow with blood-red eyes appear right behind her…

Suddenly, Paula felt something jump onto, and then _into _her back. Then, without warning, searing pain shot through her body, and she fell into the ground, writhing. Then, her body went limp on the ground.

Then, just as fast as Paula had been in pain, she lost consciousness. But then, her eyes suddenly shot open. But they weren't _her _eyes; they were the same blood red as the shadow. The possessed woman slowly stood up and turned toward the direction where the Winnebago had been seen driving off.

Slowly, a chilling, sadistic grin appeared on the rejected guitarist's face.

Two people were going to get revenge on a certain band very, very soon…


	8. Revelations and More Reunions

Chapter 7

It was a brand-new morning in the great city of Los Angeles, and the Eds, Noodle, and 2D only had one thing on their mind: shopping spree!

The night before, after dismissing the topic of what Murdoc was going to do in response to the "El Manana" incident, the gang decided that despite everything, it was still Spring Break, and they were going to make the best of it.

And since the Eds now had five hundred dollars to their name, along with two rock stars, there was no issue with money. At least…none that Eddy could see.

And that's how the group found themselves at the nearest mall, with endless possibilities.

Of course, at the moment, Eddy didn't exactly have as many possibilities as the others.

Ed and 2D were ecstatic when they found out they had a mutual taste for anything horror movie-related, and had run off to the nearest classic movie store to satisfy their needs.

Double D, who was deemed the most responsible for handling the money, had gone off to the nearest "nerd section," as Eddy had so delicately put it.

Which left Eddy and Noodle by themselves to spend their money. Or, maybe…it was Noodle who was going to spend all the money, since she was holding onto it.

That was Double D's doing, too. He had assigned the most responsible person in each group to hold onto their share of the money. It was unanimously decided that Double D could look after his own money, but it was a difficult decision when it came to 2D and Ed. It was finally decided that 2D would hold onto the money…and Ed would _remind _2D that he was holding onto the money.

However, Eddy thought Double D was at fault for having Noodle hold onto the money in his group. Just because he had a few mishaps involving money in the past, that made him unfit to hold onto a few hundred dollars?

And even worse…Noodle wanted to shop for _clothes._

Now, normally, Eddy wouldn't have been so upset; he liked shopping for clothes to a certain extent. But even though she wasn't like most of them…Noodle was still a _girl._ If Eddy had learned anything from his brother, it was this: girls would take _forever_ shopping. Especially for _clothes_.

"I just want to try on a few outfits," Noodle told Eddy. "I promise you, I won't take forever."

That was another warning sign Eddy had learned, courtesy of his brother.

This was going to be interesting.

But hey, Noodle was still Eddy's friend, and she was someone interesting to talk to. It couldn't be _that _bad, right?

Right?

As Eddy sat, waiting for Noodle, he supposed the current situation could be worse; there _were _a lot of nice-looking clothes for boys in the store. And he figured that if he were _ever _going to find someone of the opposite sex that was interested in him, he'd have to have some attractive-looking attire.

Maybe Noodle could help him…

"Eddy?"

Eddy snapped to attention in the chair he was sitting in; he was currently waiting outside the dressing room while Noodle was trying on outfits.

"Wh-what?" he muttered.

"I _said, _does this outfit look good on me?" Noodle asked.

"Oh, uh…sorry…" Eddy muttered, rubbing his eyes. But when he opened them again, he suddenly snapped to attention.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Noodle was wearing a pair of what could be considered the perfect jeans for her, along with a dark purple tank top covered by a white denim jacket. For some reason, the entire outfit seemed to accentuate a natural beauty of Noodle's that Eddy hadn't noticed before.

She looked…well, _nice_.

Eddy literally almost said, "Who are you, and what did you do with Noodle?"

But instead, he struggled to find his voice, and was finally able to choke out, "It's…it's perfect."

Noodle smiled. "You always seem to know what to say, Eddy," she said. "You're much more fun to shop with than the rest of the band. They don't know anything about clothes." She turned to walk back into the dressing room, when she turned her head back to Eddy. "I'm sorry; did you want to look for something?"

Eddy, still trying to snap out of his daze, nodded numbly.

"Okay," Noodle replied. "You can go on ahead, then; I'll try to maintain a low profile." (This was also Double D's doing: he thought it was wise for Noodle and 2D to not draw attention to themselves).

"Uh…yeah…" Eddy finally stood up and began walking away from the dressing room. He began to walk over to the men's shirts, his mind racing. One minute, he was just hanging out with Noodle like he would with Double D or Ed; it wasn't a big deal. Now, his whole body felt hot, and he couldn't get the image of the guitarist out of his head.

_What was going on?_

--

Eddy still felt funny when he and Noodle were finally done clothes shopping. They were supposed to meet the others around noon near the food court. But that was the last thing on Eddy's mind at the moment; he was racking his brain, trying to find any sort of explanation as to why he suddenly had these feelings for Noodle.

Suffice to say, he couldn't find one.

When Eddy and Noodle finally found Double D, Ed, and 2D, Ed seemed to notice his friend's discomfort.

"Eddy, you don't look so good," said the eyebrow-clad boy. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Eddy.

Eddy looked around. "Uh…yeah!" he suddenly blurted out. "I guess all the excitement caught up to me. I'll be right back." He turned toward the restrooms near the food court.

"Eddy, would you like us to get something for you?" Double D called to him.

"No, that's okay," Eddy called back. With that, he continued toward the bathroom.

As soon as he was alone, he immediately went to the sink and splashed cold water onto his face. He had never experienced feelings like this before; not even with a beauty like Nazz back in Peach Creek, and _especially_ not with a girl like one of the Kanker sisters. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He needed an expert opinion.

When they got back to the hotel, he would be calling his brother.

--

Later that day, as the sun was beginning to set, everyone was back at the hotel, playing with their new toys. Ed had traveled over to 2D's room so they could watch the new movies they got (Ed was also interested in an item of 2D's called a cricket bat). Noodle was putting all her new clothes in her room.

Meanwhile, Eddy and Double D were in their room, not doing anything in particular. Double D was deciding which one of his new books he would read first. Meanwhile, Eddy had obtained something from the trunk of Hoon: it was a notebook his brother had suggested he bring in case anything "interesting" happened on the trip. He wasn't exactly looking at the notebook as he was scribbling on it; his mind was still stuck on Noodle.

However, when he finally looked at the notebook page, he was shocked at what he found: he had unintentionally written Noodle's name repeatedly all over the page.

Starting, Eddy quietly growled in frustration, ripped the page out, crumpled it up, and aimed for the trashcan. However, unbeknownst to him, the wadded-up paper didn't make it into the trashcan, but landed on the floor near it…

The sudden noise caused Double D to look up and at his friend. "Is something wrong, Eddy?" he asked.

Eddy looked up, too. "Uh…of course not," he said. "I…just remembered, I forgot something in Hoon."

Luckily, the room the Eds were staying in had a door that led to outside. Eddy made a beeline for that door, pulling out his cell phone. Now was the time to call his brother.

However, just as Eddy was exiting the building, two other individuals were entering it. And they had come from a slightly marred Winnebago…

--

Meanwhile, Ed and 2D were getting comfortable in 2D's hotel room, so they could watch their movie.

"Let's see…" 2D looked around the room. "TV, pillows, perfect viewing distance…we forgettin' anyfing, mate?"

Ed was staring at the TV, when a dim bulb suddenly lit up in his head. "SNACKS, PLEASE!" he blurted out.

"Oh, yeah!" said 2D. "Can't have a zombie movie without snacks, right? Maybe they got some in the lobby."

2D then headed toward the door, followed by Ed. They _really _wanted those snacks. The whole movie would be ruined if they didn't!

However, when they got to the lobby, they got a different surprise. They were just about to find their snacks, when…

"What do you _mean _I can't bring my own beer into the hotel?" a gravelly British voice barked near the front desk.

"I'm s-sorry, sir," the hotel clerk was stammering. "It-it's just not permitted…"

"Come on, man," a deeper voice rumbled. "We don't want to make a scene here."

2D froze.

"What's wrong, zombie guy?" asked Ed.

"I know those voices…" 2D mumbled. He then ran toward the front desk.

"So…does that mean you want the salty popcorn?" asked Ed, running after 2D.

2D and Ed stopped at the front desk. And 2D couldn't believe who was there.

"Russel?" 2D asked between gasps. "_Murdoc_?"

The African-American man and dirty-looking British man turned their attention away from the clerk manning the front desk and stared back at 2D and Ed.

"Hey, it's those other guys!" said Ed, pointing at Murdoc and Russel. "Uh…where did I see them again?"

Murdoc broke the ice by causing a lazy, yet malicious smirk to appear on his face, his mismatched eyes locked on 2D.

"Hey, faceache. You miss me?"


	9. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note**: First of all, thanks to Elfang0r Shamtul, Shelby the Hedgehog, and Sage of Dorks (previously Quina's Frog-Eating Homie) for reviewing the last chapter. And before the story goes any further, I suppose I should say this as a warning: in this chapter, I sort of poke fun at 2D/Murdoc, 2D/Noodle, and Edd/Eddy shippers…myself included. That makes it okay, right? ; Anyway, I just thought I'd give that heads-up so nobody flames me. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

**Disclaimer**: The song "I Wonder" belongs to Blind Melon.

* * *

Chapter 8

Double D was still in his hotel room, skimming through all the new books he had bought earlier that day, while at the same time browsing through websites on his laptop; one of the "essentials" he had packed for the road trip. He hadn't met up with any of the others lately; Noodle was still in her room, for all he knew, Ed and 2D were probably still occupied with their movies, and Eddy hadn't come back in from outside.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the room's door.

"Ed, I'm not going to get any movie snacks for you," Double D said without even looking.

"Sheesh, 'as that what they've been doin' this whole time? How in the 'ell can Dullard eat all that junk food and still look like an anorexic girl…? Tha's what I wanna know…"

This caught Double D's attention. That wasn't Ed talking. He turned around…only to see a _very _dirty-looking middle-aged man standing in the doorway. Double D had seen him before.

"Oh!" he said. "You're one of Noodle's friends…Murdoc!"

Murdoc snorted. "Glad to see you remember me, mate," he said. "So, you an' Noodle are celebratin' Spring Break?"

"Indeed, sir," said Double D. "So…what brings you to Los Angeles?"

"First of all…" said Murdoc, "don't pull any o' that formal crap with me, eh? It bugs me. Just call me Murdoc. And second, why the 'ell do ya think I'm here, mate? I'm respondin' to your S.O.S."

"S.O.S?" asked Double D. He thought for a moment. "Oh! The radio message! You mean…you actually picked up on that?"

"Yep," said Murdoc. "We got an old radio in the lower regions of Kong that picked it up. It was fuzzy, but I got the message. So, I rounded up Russel and we both hauled arse to America."

"Russel?" asked Double D. "The drummer? He's here, too?"

"Yep," Murdoc answered again. "He's gettin' re-acquainted with Noodle-luv. Poor bloke had a fit when 'e figured out what was goin' on, yeah?" He began to walk into the room.

"I would imagine so," said Double D. "We were caught off-guard as well. And, unfortunately, I don't think we were the only ones…"

As Murdoc walked past one of the hotel beds, he felt one of his Cuban heels hit something on the floor. He looked down and spotted a wadded-up piece of paper lying next to the trashcan. He picked it up and smoothed it out. His eyes widened.

"Murdoc?" asked Double D. "You okay?"

"You got one other bloke with the same name as you, right?" Murdoc asked as he looked at the paper.

"You mean Eddy?" asked Double D. "Oh, he went outside some time ago. He hasn't come back in yet." He pointed to the door that Eddy had exited from.

"Thanks, mate," said Murdoc. "Go round everyone else up an' bring 'em in here. I…need to talk to all of ya about something."

"Uh…okay…" said Double D.

With that, Murdoc walked toward the door Eddy had disappeared through earlier.

Outside, the Satanic bassist found the shortest Ed sitting on the hood of a bright red convertible, watching the setting sun. A slow, sad tune was droning from the radio.

--

_**Hey I'd like to daze away to a**_

_**Place like no one has known**_

_**In a state of mind I could call mine**_

_**That only I could own**_

_**Where I could hum a tune anytime I choose**_

_**And then there is no such thing as time**_

_**Where I can feel no pain just calm and sane**_

_**What a place for one to find…**_

--

As the song went on, Murdoc decided to get the boy's attention.

"Waxing poetic, eh?" he asked. "Lucky; normally, I gotta have a drink in my hand to do that…"

Eddy started, and then sat up.

"Murdoc?" he asked. "When did you get here?"

"Eh, not too long ago, mate," said Murdoc. "Just respondin' to your S.O.S."

Eddy was surprised. "That actually worked?" he asked. "Man, when my brother's right, he's right…"

Murdoc suddenly sighed. "Well, now that I got you in a good mood, I suppose I should cut to the chase." He walked closer to Hoon. "What's up between you an' Noodle?"

Eddy felt all the color drain from his face. "Wh…what?!" he asked. "Nothing…nothing's _up_! Wh-what makes you think something's _up_?"

To prove his point, Murdoc held up the paper he had found moments ago.

It was the paper with all the "Noodle" scribbles all over it.

Eddy gave a nervous grin. "Uh…am I in trouble?" he was able to squeak out.

"Depends," said Murdoc, turning his gaze back into the paper. "Does Noodle know about this?"

Eddy paused. "…No," he finally said.

"How long has this been goin' on?"

"…Not very long."

Murdoc gave Eddy a weird look. "Have you even _tried _to say anything to Noodle?"

"No."

Murdoc shook his head. "What the 'ell is wrong with ya, mate?"

It was Eddy's turn to give a weird look. "Well, excuse me!" he said. "If I didn't care about risking my face at the hands of three older male band mates, maybe I would have!"

Murdoc paused. Eddy's reasoning made sense; if Noodle was hooking up with the wrong boy, there was no way 2D, Murdoc, and Russel would take it sitting down.

"Alright, alright, I get your point…" he mumbled. "I suppose you an' Noodle getting together is a lot more acceptable than some…_other _theories I've heard…"

"What do you mean?" asked Eddy.

"Well, you know how since we're this big hotshot band, we're gonna 'ave a lotta fans, right?" asked Murdoc.

"Makes sense," said Eddy.

"Well, we, like any other area of popular entertainment, have this particular fan base. They don't just like our music…they actually create art and write stories about us."

"Okay…"

"Well, I've gone through some of the stories people 'ave written about us that 'ave been posted on the Internet. And…for some reason, some people 'ave been writing stories involving "pairings," as they call it. For some reason, the most popular pairing I've been able to find is…Noodle an' _2D_."

"Noodle and 2D?!" asked Eddy. "But 2D must be over ten years older than Noodle!"

"Eh, it's a little more than ten years, give or take…" said Murdoc. "If I'm right, Dullard's somewhere around the big 3-0 at this point. But yeah, most of us think it's weird. But…I've seen worse."

"Like what?" asked Eddy.

"Oh, you know…Noodle an' me…or my _personal favorite_…" Murdoc said the last two words in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm, "…me an' Dullard."

"_You _and _2D_?" asked Eddy, who was shocked. "That'd be like…I don't know…someone writing a story about Double D and me getting together! Like _that _would ever happen…"

"I know, right?" asked Murdoc. "I dunno, sometimes I think all our fans are loons whenever I find a story like that. I've also found that there aren't many stories focusing on Russel. Poor bloke…"

"I know what you mean," said Eddy. "I mean, about the loons part. My big brother was always a whiz at meeting people like that."

"Big brother, eh?" asked Murdoc. He paused. "You two seem close."

"Well, duh," said Eddy. "Who do you think gave me this baby?" He patted Hoon's hood for emphasis.

"He _gave_ you this beaut?" asked Murdoc, looking at Hoon. He frowned. "Lucky lil' bugger…my brother was too busy breakin' my nose to get me a car…"

"I thought Russel broke your nose," said Eddy.

"He did," said Murdoc. "In, like, five or six different places. But Hannibal broke it the first two times. Probably the only good thing 'e ever did for me was introducing me to music…"

Eddy guessed that Hannibal was the name of Murdoc's brother. "So where is he now?"

"Eh, he got busted for stealin' hubcaps off cars an' was sent off to the clink…" Murdoc muttered. "Probably for the better…" He then took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. After popping one in his mouth, he held the box out to Eddy.

"Uh…no thanks," said Eddy.

Murdoc gave a pointy-toothed grin. "I thought not," he said.

"Well…I'll admit, my relationship with my brother wasn't always so smooth…" Eddy decided to continue the conversation. "It used to be really strained. My brother always performed above average, and I…well, was always sort of _below _average. Naturally, my parents wouldn't let me forget my brother's successes…"

"The whole 'why can't you be more like your brother' speech?" asked Murdoc, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Yeah, exactly!" said Eddy.

"So how was it fixed?"

"Well…that's actually an interesting story," said Eddy. "Of course, this is one boy's opinion. Anyway, I ended up meeting an old friend of my brother's." Eddy chuckled. "And…I guess that was the first time my brother had something in common. After that…things just seemed to fall into place, as clichéd as that sounds."

"Huh…" Murdoc finished his cigarette and threw the stub to the ground. "I remember when _I _was that naïve…" He gazed at the sun as the last of it began to disappear behind the horizon. "Well, anyway…listen, there's another reason I came to get ya. I've…been keepin' secrets from the rest of the band, an' I guess if I wanna keep _my _face, I gotta fess up. So I asked your friend with the sock on his head to round up the others."

"You mean Double D?" asked Eddy, hopping off Hoon's hood.

"Yeah, brain boy," said Murdoc.

By this time, the sun had fully set, and it was getting dark.

"So, I'm guessing this has to do with the thing that attacked us in the desert?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah…" said Murdoc. "You see, I…"

"_Soulsssss…_"

Murdoc stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice. Or, in this case, _voices_. He whirled around, followed by Eddy.

Sure enough, standing behind them was as bedraggled Paula Cracker, with pupiless eyes and a malicious grin on her face.

Eddy just stared at Paula, confused. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Get in the car, mate," Murdoc muttered back.

"But…" Eddy began.

Murdoc glared at Eddy. "Get…in…the car, _mate_."

Eddy didn't say anything else as he hopped into Hoon (the top was up) and locked the door. While he was in there, he turned off the radio.

Murdoc glared at the possessed Paula. "Don't you know when to take a hint?" he asked.

"_Don't bother talking to this broad_," a demonic voice mixed with Paula's answered. "_She can't hear you_."

Murdoc smirked. "Who said I was talkin' to Paula?" he asked.

Paula frowned. "_Clever,_" said the Demon Boy. "_But snappy comments aren't enough to save you or any of your friends_."

"Then it's a good thing I don't just have my mouth as a weapon," Murdoc shot back. He then whipped a pistol out of his pocket.

Inside Hoon, Eddy's eyes widened. What was going on out there?

Paula smirked again. "_Go right ahead,_" said the Demon Boy. "_But if you shoot me, it's the woman who dies. And if I recall correctly…you can't afford any more jail time._"

Murdoc's brow furrowed. As much as he hated to admit it, his creation was right. He had already got himself in enough hot water in Mexico. And at this point, one "dead" member of Gorillaz and one back in prison for murder would _not _be good for the band!

But he had to do _something. _His finger rested on the trigger…

--

Meanwhile, Double D had assembled everyone in the hotel room, and they were all waiting for Murdoc and Eddy. 2D and Ed were a little disappointed about their movie being interrupted, and all their snacks going to waste…except for a big bowl of popcorn that Ed was currently eating in handfuls.

"I don't get it," said Russel. "Murdoc says he wants to talk to us, and he disappears. What's the deal?"

"Well…maybe he and Eddy just started talking," Double D suggested. "I mean, is it really that worrisome to leave him by himself?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Noodle.

BANG! BANG!

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of gunshots!

"AH!" 2D yelled, attempting to crawl under the bed. "Zombies are invading the hotel and they've got guns!"

"Uh…I don't think so, D," said Russel, who was the calmest.

"Oh…should someone go out and check?" asked Double D.

Suddenly, Ed seemed to snap to attention. "Hey…" he said, "…I bet Eddy wants some of this popcorn! I'll go get him!"

Then, without warning, Ed ran out the door with his popcorn.

"Ed, no!" Double D called to his friend.

"Wait!" said Russel. "In these cases, it's best to have as few casualties as possible."

"How do you know that?" asked Double D.

"Trust me…" said Noodle. "He knows."

--

Back outside, Murdoc was having a hard time against Paula/the Demon Boy. He had taken a few precaution shots at her/it to try and scare it off, but all that did was cause the creature to strike the bassist across the face and knock him to the ground.

"_That's not going to work!_" said the Demon Boy. "_You're about to die!_"

Murdoc smirked. "Heh…you sound like my doctor…"

Meanwhile, Eddy was still stuck inside Hoon, watching everything that was happening.

'_I gotta get help!_' Eddy thought. He noticed that the Demon Boy's attention was on Murdoc. So, he unlocked the car door and slunk out, slowly creeping toward the door that led to the hotel. But just as he was reaching for the doorknob…

Ed burst through the door. "Eddy, I brought…" However, Ed didn't notice Eddy's body hunched over in front of the door, so he ended up tripping over his friend's body. Naturally, Ed's popcorn went flying…right on Paula.

Then, the strangest thing happened. As the popcorn kernels hit Paula, she screamed in pain, and her skin began to smoke. The next thing Ed, Eddy, and Murdoc knew, Paula was the one on the ground, writhing in pain. Then, her entire body shook violently, and the three boys watched in shock as a black, translucent shadow shuddered out of Paula's body. The shadow took the faint shape of a small boy with fangs, and suddenly zipped away from the hotel.

"_You'll paaaay…_" the demonic voice droned. "_You'll all paaaay…_"

Ed picked himself, then Eddy, up. He just stared at the scene in front of him for a moment. Then…

"COOL!" he said. "What movie was that from?" He then looked down at the ground, at his spilled snack. "Aww…"

"Hey, that was the thing that attacked us before!" said Eddy.

"Oh, joy…" said Murdoc, noting that he was now bleeding from the scratches on his face. "Well, _something_ in that popcorn weakened the Demon Boy. But what…?"

"Ed, what'd you put in that popcorn?" asked Eddy.

Ed thought for a moment. "Um…hot fudge, nacho cheese, gummy worms, sprinkles…"

"Sweet Satan, mate," said Murdoc. "Do you not have taste buds?"

"…And a whole lot of salt," Ed finished.

"Salt!" said Murdoc. "That's it!"

"Yeah!" said Eddy. "Ed put salt around Hoon before and that thing couldn't get close to it!"

"But where'd that thing come from?" asked Ed.

"I guess that's where I come in," said Murdoc, finally standing up and walking toward the door. "By the way, if these scratches need medical attention, I'm giving _you _the bill."

"What?!" asked Eddy.


	10. Big Trouble for Jimmy Manson

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Shelby the Hedgehog and Sage of Dorks for reviewing the last chapter. I would have updated sooner, but last week, my computer began acting screwy. I won't go into all the details, but I will say that I have mixed emotions at this point: I'm happy because I was able to ship off my computer and it's back and working again, and I'm ticked because…all my stories, DeviantArt creations, and everything else that was on it is now gone. UGH! So, needless to say, I've been going out of my mind the past few days…but it's getting better now.

But enough about me. In this chapter, Murdoc explains the shady secrets surrounding the Demon Boy and the _El Manana _incident; his story is derived from the Gorillaz "biography" _Rise of the Ogre_. If this chapter seems a little shorter than the others, I apologize. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

* * *

Chapter 9

Eventually, Murdoc, Eddy, and Ed found their way back inside the hotel where everyone else had been waiting for them. The group was stunned when the three guys told them what had happened outside, and at Murdoc's condition; three bleeding gashes on his face did _not _go with his mis-matched eyes.

Anyway, after everyone had settled down, Murdoc (with a makeshift bandage on his face thanks to Double D) stood up in front of the group so he could finally explain himself.

"Okay, mates," he said, taking a deep breath through his slightly deformed nose, "at this point, I guess I 'ave no other choice than to explain myself to ya. To _all _'o ya. I know what it seems like, but I wasn't planning on gettin' anyone on the outside mixed up in this." He paused to look at the three Eds, who looked just as curious as his band mates. "Well, as you all 'ave probably noticed by now, the Demon Boy is back and the _El Manana _video…well, it wasn't what people were expecting…"

"Muds, we already _know _all o' that," said 2D. "We wanna know why you've been all secretive-like with us." The spacey singer then looked at Russel (how he could "look" at Russel with no visible eyes, I don't know). "That_ is _what we wanna know, right Russ?"

"If he wants to live long enough for us to make another album, yes," Russel replied.

"Don't rush me, Dullard!" Murdoc barked at the singer. Then he clenched his fists and inhaled deeply again. "_Anyway_…" he growled. "I guess I should start the beginning…

"I'm guessing you boys already know the story of how I created the Demon Boy. But I'm tellin' ya, I can't be blamed for that. I was completely doped up! People who are doped up make mistakes! Technically, it ain't my fault."

"You know, you _could _just stop the excessive drinking and drug use," said Double D.

Murdoc looked at Double D like he had said the dumbest thing in the world. "That'd be like tellin' 2D to stop takin' his meds, or for Russ 'ere to only eat small portions. It ain't gonna happen."

"_Muds_…" Russel warned.

"All right, all right," said Murdoc. "I suppose I should explain the video…

"See, back when we were makin' the music video for _Dirty Harry, _I met this rogue musician on the set. His name was Jimmy Manson…"

"_Manson_?" asked Russel. "Dammit, I _knew _that guy was bad news!"

"What do you mean 'was'?" asked Double D.

"I was wonderin' if anyone would catch that," said Murdoc. "Anyway, when I first met Manson, he was tellin' me how he was this huge fan an' how he wanted to 'ave a piece of the action an' all that crap…" He paused. "Anyway, he 'ad this big, elaborate plan all laid out that would help him become a member of the band. He was aware that Noodle wanted to star in the _El Manana _video by herself, and he figured that was the perfect opportunity to…make sure she wasn't gonna see the final cut, if you know what I mean."

"He wanted to _kill _Noodle?!" asked 2D.

"That's not very nice…" said Ed, through a mouthful of popcorn (he had insisted that he make another batch before the "storytelling").

Noodle just sat there in silence, coincidentally, right next to Eddy.

"Eh, what can I say?" Murdoc asked. "The dude was messed up, even by _my _standards."

"And you actually went along with it?" asked Russel.

"Well, that's what I _told _him," said Murdoc. "But I personally knew the guy was full of s-- (**A/N**: in case you can't tell, that's a censored word). I mean, come on. He was gonna off one of the members of _my _band just so he could get a piece of the action? _Please_! So…I just pretended to go along with it to ensure that the bloke would never bother me again…

"We had the basic layout of the music video set out: Noodle would be on the floating island, helicopters would shoot it down, and it wouldn't be clear if Noodle survived the attack or not. However, while we were shooting, Jimmy was to hide in this back room, and when I gave him the signal, he'd jump out and shoot Noodle."

2D and Double D (**A/N**: I still can't get over the similar names) clapped their hands over their mouths in shock, Russel shook his head, Noodle unconsciously grabbed onto Eddy's arm (causing Eddy to jump, but not because of Murdoc's story), and Ed just sat there, munching on his popcorn.

"_But_…" Murdoc continued, "what I didn't tell him was that Noodle was instructed to take this parachute and jump out of the island as it fell into the cliffs. I _also _"forgot" to tell him that the door in the room he was hiding in locked behind him."

"But then…how did he get out of the island before it collapsed in the cliffs?" asked Double D.

Murdoc just gave a smug smirk.

Russel's eyes widened. "Aw, Muds…" he groaned. "You didn't…"

There was a peculiar glint in Murdoc's eye. "I can still remember the whole scene…"

--

_Murdoc watched as the floating island that had played such a significant part in two Gorillaz music videos burst into flames because of the helicopters that were shooting mercilessly at it. In the distance, he could just make out the figure of Noodle jumping off the island, safely attached to a parachute._

_However, as the flaming island slowly began to disappear into the cliffs, Murdoc could see a panicked face of a bedraggled old man in one of the windows. Jimmy Manson was furiously pounding on the windows. Although Murdoc couldn't hear what Jimmy was saying, he could read lips well enough to tell what Jimmy was saying._

_"The door's locked!" Jimmy was yelling. "IT'S LOCKED!"_

_But Murdoc did nothing. He simply watched as the island began to sink deeper in the abyss. Only after the island was almost gone did he drawl a response:_

_"I KNOOOOOOW."_

_As Murdoc spoke, the last scene of the music video played out: one of the helicopters released a bomb from its cockpit, which fell straight on top of the island._

_"And…cut!" the director, who had no knowledge of the inside plan, called._

_A few minutes later, Noodle appeared, completely unharmed. She had landed on another part of the canyon with her parachute. She walked straight to Murdoc._

_"Well, Murdoc?" asked Noodle. "How was it? Was it good?"_

_"It was perfect, luv," said Murdoc, staring at the spot where the island had disappeared. He gave a pointed grin. "Absolutely perfect."_

--

As Murdoc finished his scenario, everyone else just sat in stunned silence.

"Good lord…" Double D finally managed to mutter.

"Man…" Russel shook his head. "I always knew you were into some messed-up stuff, Muds, but _that_…" he trailed off.

"All that to get rid of one creepy guy?" asked 2D.

"Yep," said Murdoc, smiling proudly.

"But you didn't kill any of your band mates," Eddy pointed out.

"Keen observation, mate," Murdoc said back.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Why?" Murdoc repeated. "Why do you think? There's no way I'm offing any o' my band. We're Gorillaz! Nobody else is gonna replace us just 'cause they want a taste of fame."

2D, Russel, and Noodle started at this.

"Well, that's good to know…" said Russel, "…sort of."

"Aww, Russ, Muds loves us!" said 2D.

"Watch it, Faceache," Murdoc growled.

Noodle and the Eds snickered.

"All right…" said Double D. "It's apparent that this Jimmy Manson character has been…disposed of…but that still doesn't give us a solution on how to deal with the Demon Boy!"

"I'm gettin' to that," said Murdoc. "If the Demon Boy is back, that most likely means that something's happening with the Hell Hole back in Kong Studios."

"The _what_?" asked Eddy.

"The Hell Hole," Murdoc repeated.

"It's this giant hole that leads to the center of the Earth under Kong Studios," Noodle explained.

"COOL!" said Ed.

"Uh…no," said 2D. "It's actually really hot down there…"

"So what do you suggest we do, Murdoc?" asked Double D.

"The Demon Boy is just one problem for the moment," said Murdoc. "But if the Hell Hole gets any bigger, we could be dealing with more monsters; ones that we'll have no real chance of defeating."

"Is that bad?" asked Ed.

"No Ed, it's just dandy," said Eddy.

"Anyway, the point is that we have to defeat the problem at its source," said Murdoc. "Which means we're gonna have to go back to Kong."

"YAY!" said Ed. "More road trip!"

"Ed, come on," said Eddy. "This is between the band members."

"That's correct, Ed," said Double D. "Chances are we won't be able to go."

"Now, did I say you three couldn't go?" asked Murdoc?

The three Eds looked at the bassist.

"Dude, are you serious?" asked Eddy.

"I don't kid," said Murdoc. "At least, I'm not right now…"

"Well…" Double D was stunned. "Uh…that's a very generous offer, but we don't have enough money to ride a plane…"

Murdoc sighed. "Mate, what part of "famous rock stars" do you not comprehend? We got a private jet!"

"Classy!" said Ed.

"Well, at least let us pay you," said Double D.

"Eh, it's on me, mate," said Murdoc. "Just don't make a habit out of it…"

"Fine by me!" said Eddy. "Double D, make sure we're all square up at the front desk, will ya?"

Double D sighed. "Of course…" He got up to talk to the person at the front desk, followed by 2D, who had to do the same for his room.

Meanwhile, Eddy, Ed, and Noodle went outside to load everything back into Hoon.

Russel, and Murdoc began to board the Winnebago, when Double D and 2D walked out of the hotel.

2D was about to follow his band mates into the Winnebago, when he noticed they were short one guitarist. He turned back to the Eds and Noodle. "Hey, Noodle!" he called. "You comin'?"

Noodle turned to 2D. "Uh…actually, 2D, I'm going to stay with the Eds. We _are _on a road trip, after all."

2D was surprised at Noodle's response. "Uh…okay…" was the brilliant response he came up with. He turned to Russel and Murdoc inside the Winnebago. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I sure did," said Russel. "I say we lay down a few rules with those boys, Brooklyn style."

"Now now, Russ," said Murdoc. "Noodle's not ten anymore; she can take care of herself. Let's at least get back to England first…" He revved the engine of the Winnebago.

"_Then _we can lay down the law Brooklyn style."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that chapter was longer than I thought! Anyway...be sure to review!-**AMX**


	11. Building a Mystery

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Sage of Dorks, Shelby the Hedgehog, and Gijinka Renamon for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

**Disclaimer**: "Building a Mystery" belongs to Sarah McLachlan.

* * *

Chapter 10

The next thing the Eds knew, they were at an airport located near Los Angeles. The Gorillaz private jet was waiting for them. The only real delay they had was Double D trying to figure out just _how _the jet could hold not just the band and the three Eds, but also the Winnebago and Hoon.

Of course, Murdoc kept trying to convince Double D otherwise, but the problem was actually solved by Ed; being the simple-minded being he was, he thought Double D was just afraid to get on the plane, so he picked his friend up and half-dragged him on. All the while, Eddy was just standing there, laughing at his friends' antics.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone was finally on the jet, heading straight for Essex, England. Ed and 2D had submersed themselves in the in-flight movie, Double D and Russel were having a deep conversation on the history of hip-hop, and Murdoc had disappeared somewhere (according to Russel, he was raiding the wine cabinet).

As for Eddy, he found himself sitting alone, staring out the window and watching the clouds float by. He was thinking about the past few days' events; he had wanted his Spring Break to be exciting, but he hadn't been planning on getting together with Gorillaz and flying overseas to stop an unspeakable evil from attacking. But there was one other thing, as well: he had not counted on developing feelings for…

"Can I sit here?"

Eddy jumped to attention, and slowly turned around. Noodle was standing in the aisle before him, with a small smile on her face.

"Uh…sure…" said Eddy, not knowing what else to say.

As Noodle sat down, a soft, ethereal tune began playing from the speakers in the plane.

_**You come out at night**_

_**That's when the energy comes**_

_**And the dark side's light**_

_**And the vampires roam**_

_**You strut your rasta wear**_

_**And your suicide poem**_

_**And a cross from a faith that died**_

_**Before Jesus came**_

_**You're building a mystery**_

Eddy listened to the music. '_Pfft…hippie music…_' he thought. He then glanced at Noodle. He suddenly felt very nervous again. Noodle was his _friend_, for heaven's sake; he had last seen her when she was _ten years old_. How could he just tell her that he had suddenly fallen in _love_ with her?

_**You live in a church**_

_**Where you sleep with voodoo dolls**_

_**And you won't give up the search**_

_**For the ghosts in the halls**_

_**You wear sandals in the snow**_

_**And a smile that won't wash away**_

_**Can you look out the window**_

_**Without your shadow getting in the way?**_

But as Eddy looked a little closer at Noodle, he began to notice something: she looked nervous, too. This confused him. What did _Noodle _have to be nervous about? Every time he had seen her, Noodle always had this happy-go-lucky smile on her face and a go-to attitude. She was a successful musician!

But then…Eddy began to think a little deeper. That's when he realized something: Noodle may have been a successful musician, but she was still just fifteen years old. Just one year younger than him…at least, for the moment. She probably had a lot to worry about…most likely the same things _he _was worried about!

That's when Eddy remembered that even though they were on a mission to save the known world, it was still Spring Break. And if he was thinking correctly, Spring Break was not the time to be worrying!

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**With an edge and charm**_

_**But so careful**_

_**When I'm in your arms**_

It was then that Eddy decided to change the subject.

_**Cause you're working**_

_**Building a mystery**_

_**Holding on and holding it in**_

_**Yeah you're working**_

_**Building a mystery**_

_**And choosing so carefully**_

"So, uh…" Eddy tried to begin, "…you enjoying the flight?"

Noodle glanced at Eddy through her purple-tinted bangs. "It is…okay, I guess," she said. Then she smiled. "It's kind of funny, I guess…when we first got this thing, I didn't like flying in it, but I'm used to it now."

"Heh…yeah…" Eddy racked his brain (Double D would have called that "a first") to try and think of something else to say. "Uh…do you _like _being a musician?"

This time, Noodle looked directly at Eddy. She thought for a moment. "Well…I will admit, there have been a few…rough spots along the way, but there have been good times, too. I've met three terrific and talented band mates who took me in when I had nothing, I've helped create some meaningful music, and I've gotten the opportunity to travel all over the world."

"…Which allowed you to meet Ed, Double D, and me?" asked Eddy.

"Exactly!" said Noodle.

_**You woke up screaming aloud**_

_**A prayer from your secret god**_

_**You feed off our fears**_

_**And hold back your tears, oh**_

_**Give us a tantrum**_

_**And a know it all grin**_

_**Just when we need one**_

_**When the evening's thin**_

Eddy was beginning to feel comfortable again. But he was still a little unsure about his feelings. He finally decided that as long as he was at the right place at the right time, he would take the opportunity.

"Hey…Noodle?" he asked.

"Yes?" the guitarist asked back.

"What do you know about…relationships?"

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**A beautiful f-- up man**_

_**You're setting up your**_

_**Razor wire shrine**_

Noodle's green eyes widened. "What made you think of that?" she asked.

"Well…I've sorta been having…interesting thoughts lately, and I was hoping someone could give me some advice," Eddy chose his words carefully.

"Well, I'm probably not the person you should be asking," said Noodle. "I've never really thought about relationships that much; I've always been focused on my music. I mean…Russel gave me "the talk" and all, but still…"

"Russel?" asked Eddy. "Eh, I suppose it'd be more normal than 2D or Murdoc telling you about it."

"Exactly," Noodle said again.

_**Cause you're working**_

_**Building a mystery**_

_**Holding on and holding it in**_

_**Yeah you're working**_

_**Building a mystery**_

_**And choosing so carefully**_

"So, what do you mean by 'interesting thoughts'?" asked Noodle.

"Uh, well…" Eddy tried to make it sound as anonymous as possible. "I guess you could say it's a sudden…infatuation…with this…girl."

"Infatuation?" Noodle repeated.

"Yeah, I learned it from Double D," said Eddy.

"You could just say 'crush'," said Noodle.

"I…don't like using that word," said Eddy. "It just makes it all the more painful when they reject you."

Noodle frowned. "It's not always like that, Eddy."

"I know. I'm just sayin'…"

"Well, I'm going to need more details."

"Well…she's an old friend…I met her when she was younger…" Eddy continued to rack his brain. "And…recently, I've just noticed certain…things about her that could be considered…appealing to someone my age. It's just that…all this time, we've only been considered as friends, and…"

"You're afraid she won't return the feelings?" asked Noodle.

"Well…yeah," said Eddy.

_**Ooh you're working**_

_**Building a mystery**_

_**Holding on and holding it in**_

_**Yeah you're working**_

_**Building a mystery**_

_**And choosing so carefully**_

Noodle was silent for a moment.

"Interesting," she finally said. "Because, you see, I've been having a similar problem myself."

This surprised Eddy. "Really?" he asked. Then he paused. "…I'm guessing it's another musician, right?"

"Well…not exactly," said Noodle. "He's just a boy I met when I was younger, and the guys and I were on tour for the first time. We were going through North America, and we stopped in this small town. He and his two friends were kind enough to show me around the town."

Eddy was beginning to notice how familiar this story was becoming…

"I didn't see him a while after that," Noodle continued. "Because I was so busy with the band. But after a few years, we got back together…"

Eddy desperately wanted to hear what came next.

"And just earlier today…" Noodle paused. "He was kind enough to go clothes-shopping with me."

Eddy turned to Noodle. "What…?"

But Eddy never finished his question. The next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips was kissing him on the cheek.

_**Yeah you're working**_

_**Building a mystery**_

_**Holding on and holding it in**_

_**Yeah you're working**_

_**Building a mystery**_

_**And choosing so carefully**_

Eddy was stunned. He stared at Noodle. His friend, who he had met when she was ten years old…had _kissed _him?

"You mean…all this time…?" asked Eddy.

Noodle nodded. "I know it's sudden, but…I just find it so inspiring about what you did for your friend, Jack. And…you were always so much fun to talk to online…"

Eddy scratched the back of his head. "Really?" he asked. "Wow…and all this time, I thought this kind of thing happened to Double D."

Noodle smiled. "You have to have an open mind, Eddy," she said. "But the thing is…I'm not sure this is the right time to talk about this."

Eddy wasn't sure what Noodle meant at first, but then he got it.

"So you're saying we can talk about this after I help save the world…again?" asked Eddy.

Noodle smiled. "We can talk about it all we want," she said. Then, without another word, she rested her head on Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy was surprised by the gesture at first, but then went back to looking out the window. Somehow…life didn't seem so tough anymore.

_**You're building a mystery…**_


	12. Change

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Shelby the Hedgehog, Sage of Dorks, and Elfang0r Shamtul for reviewing the last chapter. Also, in the case of this chapter…I apologize if this chapter seems rushed. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

**Disclaimer**: "Change" belongs to Blind Melon.

* * *

Chapter 11

A few hours later, Gorillaz and the Eds found themselves right in the heart of Essex; Murdoc, 2D, and Russel in the Winnebago, and the Eds and Noodle in Hoon. At the moment, the two vehicles were stationed just outside the town, preparing to head to Kong Studios.

"Ooh…" Ed was viewing the gloomy atmosphere of the U.K. "Spooky!"

"I know, right?" asked 2D. "Perfect place for a zombie movie. Maybe that's why we got problems with 'em ourselves, eh?"

"That, or the fact that Kong Studios is smack dab in the middle of a graveyard…mixed with a landfill," said Russel.

"Zombies?" asked Double D. "There's no such thing!" He paused. "At least…not in _this _world…"

"That's the beauty of Kong Studios, mate," said Murdoc. "The laws of physics don't apply."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that when Noodle told us about the giant disembodied head in her closet," said Eddy.

Noodle gasped. "That's right! Shaun!" she exclaimed. "I hope they're not hurting him!"

"Relax, luv," said Murdoc. "We've only been gone a couple days. I mean, how much damage could they cause?"

"Well, considering that I've been a part of schemes that have dilapidated houses in a matter of _minutes_…" said Double D.

"So what exactly are we expecting here?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah, enlighten us, Muds," said Russel. "You've had the most contact with the Hell Hole out of all of us."

"Well…" Murdoc paused, "as you can imagine, we're mainly gonna be going up against the big guy…_below_…himself. An' he's no pushover; I should know."

"Hey, Muds…" said 2D. "Is _that _who you were talkin' to that night when I 'eard ya talkin' about gettin' eternal life or somefing like that…?"

"I'll let you keep the rest o' your teeth if you shut up, Faceache," Murdoc growled.

As expected, 2D clamped his mouth shut.

"_Anyway_…" said Double D. "Basically, this isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"It will be if we go in unprepared," said Russel.

"Exactly," said Murdoc. "We ain't exactly sure _what _he'll throw at us…" He paused to take out his gun. "So we'll just be prepared for _anything _he'll throw at us."

"Okay, that's a good _shorthand _plan…at least for now," said Noodle. "But what about stopping it for _good_?"

"I like the sound of that plan," Double D chimed in.

"That's a first," said Eddy.

"That's going to be a little more tricky," said Murdoc. Out of his other pocket, he took out a small dark-colored vial. "We gotta find a way to get _this _thing down the Hell Hole."

"What is it?" asked Russel.

"Eh, just a high-concentrated salt solvent," Murdoc answered. "Y'know, since salt is their main weakness." He paused. "And…"

"And?" asked Ed.

"And we also gotta find something big enough to block the Hell Hole itself," said Murdoc.

"What do you mean by 'big'?" asked Russel.

"Eh…the last time I checked, the Hell Hole was about the size of…I don't know, a small convertible."

This caught Eddy's attention. He cast a glance at Hoon.

"So…shouldn't we get there before the situation gets any worse?' 2D spoke up again.

"Eh, don't rush us, Two Dents," said Murdoc. He walked back to the Winnebago and got in, followed by Russel and 2D (who wanted to ready his cricket bat).

Meanwhile, the Eds and Noodle piled back into Hoon. Both engines started, and Eddy began to follow Murdoc to Kong Studios.

As they drove, Noodle looked over at Eddy. She was surprised to find that Eddy seemed…distracted.

'_Is it because of what happened on the plane?_' she thought. She decided to speak up.

"Uh…is something wrong, Eddy?" the guitarist asked.

Eddy snapped to attention. "What?" he asked. "Uh…no. Of course not."

"So why'd you look like Double D does when he's doing our homework?" asked Ed; it seemed that somehow, he had noticed, too.

"It's…nothing," said Eddy. "Just thinking about the plan."

"Are you sure?" asked Double D.

"Yes, already!" Eddy suddenly heard himself snap. "Look, can you guys just let me drive? It's hard enough when everything's on the opposite side of the road…"

This quieted everyone in the car. Eddy tried to keep his eyes on the road, following the Winnebago. But the…_other _idea he had gotten after hearing Murdoc's plan just kept nagging and nagging at him until he finally came to a decision:

If they needed a small convertible to plug up the Hell Hole, he'd give them a small convertible.

--

After about a half-hour of driving, the Winnebago and Hoon were stationary again; but this time, they were on top of a hill overlooking Kong Studios, which had definitely seen better days.

The building was falling apart. There were giant holes everywhere; bits and pieces were falling off the roof and walls. Two particularly dilapidated areas of the building were Noodle's room and the entire car-park area; without all the extra rooms down below, there was a clear view of a smoking crater in the vicinity of the building.

Double D squinted to get a better view of the area. "Is that it?" he asked, pointing at the crater.

"Yep," said Murdoc. "Who knows what's been comin' outta that thing…"

"I thought you said you were taking care of the place," said 2D. "There's stuff fallin' off from the roof an' stuff…"

"Well…the money used to keep this ol' shack standing has been…lacking…lately…" said Murdoc. "I almost forgot about that ol' golf subscription…"

Russel gave Murdoc a weird look. "Muds, you _hate _golf," he said.

"Look, mate, when you're a rock star, you buy a bunch o' stuff you don't need," Murdoc interrupted. "Especially when it's fueled by a few…_unmentionables_…"

"Fascinating," said Double D. "Are we gonna move any closer?"

"I wanna see if anything comes out!" said Ed.

"Take it easy," said Murdoc, taking his gun back out. "We just gotta make sure we're prepared first."

"I know I am," said 2D, clutching his cricket bat.

"Aw…" said Ed. "I want one of those…"

"Here, Ed." Suddenly, Eddy threw something to Ed. It looked like a bicycle helmet, but it was the milky white color of bone. Hence its name, the Bony Helmet.

Ed beamed. "Thanks, Eddy!" he said, putting it on.

Double D (who had already taken out his weapon, the Death Rattle) looked back at Eddy, and was surprised by what he saw. "Eddy, why are you taking everything out of Hoon?" he asked.

This caught everyone else's attention. Sure enough, Eddy was taking everything out of Hoon's trunk.

"Oh, uh…" said Eddy. "I was just…moving all our stuff back farther away. You know…so nothing gets damaged. I mean, my brother would _kill _me if anything happened to his stuff…" He ended this with a large, uncertain-looking grin.

Russel, Noodle, and Double D didn't look too convinced, but Ed and 2D seemed to buy it. As for Murdoc…

"Whatever, kid," the bassist growled. "Just hurry an' get yer game face on so you can back us up."

"Y-yeah…sure…" said Eddy, taking out his weapon, the Yo-Yo Mace, and putting it in his pocket. He began to move to the glove compartment. As everyone else began to walk closer to Kong Studios in defensive positions, he bit his lower lip. He _really _didn't want to do what he was planning to do, but he had to…for the sake of the world.

_**I don't feel the sun's coming out today**_

_**It's staying in... It's gonna find another way (yeah)**_

_**As I sit here in this misery**_

_**I don't think I'll ever know lord**_

_**See the sun from here**_

"I'm so sorry," Eddy kept whispering as he continued to empty everything from his precious car; the car his brother has trusted him to take care of. "I'm _so _sorry."

He continued to search every nook and cranny of Hoon, looking for anything he might have missed. He didn't want anything in the car to be damaged; that much was true. But it wasn't the demons he was worried about.

After he felt satisfied that everything had been removed from his car, he finally turned back to face Kong Studios. There was only one thing left to do now.

He had to get that vial from Murdoc.

_**And oh as I fade away**_

_**They'll all look at me and say,**_

_**and they'll say,**_

_**"Hey, look at him I'll never live that way"**_

_**But that's ok, they're just afraid to change**_

Murdoc led the rest of the group (Ed, Double D, Noodle, 2D, and Russel) toward the building, constantly reminding them to keep their guard up.

"Murdoc, _relax_," Double D whispered. "We've been in situations like this before.

"Three times!" said Ed.

"Well, even so, I gotta go with Muds on this one," said Russel. "Even if you think you're prepared for a situation, something can always end up bitin' you in the ass."

Noodle looked behind her. Eddy was slowly making his own way down the hill, a few feet behind everyone else. However, while the group was weaving their way through piles of garbage, Eddy was still seemingly unprotected. Also…he seemed to be focused on Murdoc, in particular.

"Guys, I don't like Eddy being out in the open like that…" Noodle whispered to the rest of the boys.

Ed and Double D also looked back at Eddy.

"Noodle, relax," said Double D. "Eddy may not look like much at first, but he can put his skills to good use in battle."

"Besides," 2D piped in, "he's so small, them demons are gonna have a hard time gettin' a lock on him, eh?"

"2D…" Murdoc growled. "I'm only gonna say this once…shut the…"

**BANG!**

_**And when you feel life ain't worth living**_

_**You've got to stand up, and take a look around, then you look up way to the sky**_

Everyone scrambled when the gunshot rang out. Ed, Double D, Noodle, and Russel ducked back down behind a garbage pile (not the most appealing place in the world). Meanwhile, Eddy, still a few feet back, jumped from the noise and stumbled, causing him to fall to the ground; he immediately took out his Yo-Yo Mace, making sure he still had the keys to Hoon in his pocket.

For some reason, Murdoc was the only one who didn't hide. Before him, about twenty feet away, an ethereal form was beginning to materialize in front of him. And he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Huh…" the bassist growled, readying his gun. "Not sure if I deserve that or not."

"_Oh, you deserve it all right…__**partner**__,_" the spirit spit out. Soon, the spirit's appearance became clearer: it was a scraggly little man with thinning hair and a crazed look in his eyes. And somehow…_somehow_…he was holding a small handgun. And pointing it straight at Murdoc.

Murdoc gave a pointy-toothed grin at the spirit.

"How's Hell been treatin' ya, Jimmy?"

_**And when your deepest thoughts are broken,**_

_**Keep on dreamin' boy, cus when you stop dreamin' it's time to die**_

'_Oh geez, oh geez, oh geez…_' Eddy thought as he began to scramble down the hill. That thing was shooting at Murdoc. That was bad. The vial could be wrecked! His whole plan would be ruined!

Something had to give.

Meanwhile, everyone else was peeking out from behind the mound of garbage, watching Murdoc face off against the ghost of Jimmy Manson.

"_That's _the guy who wanted to be in the band?" Double D whispered.

"Ugly lil' creep, isn't he?" Russel asked.

"Guys, I fink that ghost is mad at Muds," said 2D.

"Well, he definitely has a good reason to be mad…" said Noodle.

At this point, Eddy had finally caught up with everyone. He stopped running and doubled over.

"Did I miss anything?" he panted.

"No, not really," said 2D. "Murdoc's just havin' a starin' contest with the ghost of the guy who wanted to kill Noodle."

"Does he still have that vial?" asked Eddy.

"The salt stuff?" asked Russel. "Yeah, why?"

Eddy took a deep breath. "Just wondering," he said.

Meanwhile, Murdoc wasn't taking his mis-matched eyes off his former conspirator.

"I take it you're the reason all this crazy s--'s been happening?" asked Murdoc.

"_You're damn right,_" Manson's ghost growled. "_I thought we had a deal, Niccals. A _deal_! You set me up!_"

"That's right," said Murdoc. "You _thought _we had a deal. Looks like the joke's on you, eh?"

"_I was gonna have it all…_" The ghost's voice began to crack. "_That was supposed to be _my _fame! Once Noodle was gone, I was supposed to have that fame with you guys! But all you did was play me for a sucker!_"

"That's because you're a f-- nutcase, Manson!" Murdoc barked back. "There's no way I'm killing Noodle. She's Noodle. We're Gorillaz! And I was _not _about to have my popularity squandered 'cause some little nut wanted a piece of fame."

"_It's always about you, isn't it?_" the spirit growled. Then it seemed to smirk. "_Well, the damn joke's on you. Right now, that little black-skinned imp you were oh-so-nice enough to create is rounding up a gang of the most powerful demons from the dark depths of the underworld, and the whole Earth is going to suffer! What have you got to say about _that_, Mr. High-and-Mighty?_"

Even Murdoc was surprised by this proclamation. He slowly brought down one hand and reached into his pocket. "Well," he said, "I say that you'd better be careful that you don't pay so much attention to me that you don't notice someone goin' behind your back and ruining everything." As Murdoc talked, he quietly took the small vial out of his pocket and drew it behind his back. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the small bottle of liquid to the rest of the group.

Russel caught the small vial. At the same time, Eddy's eyes lit up. Perfect.

"I think we were just given our orders," Russel whispered. "We just need to figure out a way to get this down the Hell Hole, and then find something to block it up. Now, all we need is someone fast enough to get it over there before anyone can go after them…"

Eddy saw his chance. "Leave it to me!" he said, snatching the vial out of Russel's hands.

Russel turned his milky white eyes toward Eddy. "You fast, kid?" he asked.

Eddy grinned. "You know it," he said. "And even better, I've found something to block up the hole with."

"Really?" asked 2D.

"What, Eddy?" asked Ed.

"You'll see," said Eddy. Then he paused. "And…if I don't make it out of this…" Then, without warning, Eddy reached over and kissed Noodle, right on the lips. Four pairs of eyes widened.

Then, without another word, Eddy began running back toward Hoon.

Ed was the first to break the silence. "Aww…Eddy likes you, Noodle!" he said.

That snapped Double D back to attention. He turned toward his friend. "Eddy, what in the world are you doing?!" he called.

"Saving the world…again!" Eddy called back. "Ed, Double D…I love you guys!"

"What…?" Double D started to say. Then, suddenly, that big brain of his put two and two together. Taking everything out of Hoon…the "goodbye…kiss"…saying goodbye to himself and Ed…

By this time, Eddy was back in Hoon, revving the engine. He took the vial and stuck it in the glove compartment.

"This is for you, bro," he muttered.

Then he slammed on the gas.

_**And as we all play parts of tomorrow, oh no**_

_**Some ways we'll work, and other ways we'll play**_

_**But I know we can't all stay here forever**_

_**So I'm gonna write my words on the face of today...**_

_**until they'll paint it**_

"MURDOC!" Double D shouted to the satanic bassist. "Eddy's driving Hoon into the hole!!"

Murdoc, who had been staring down Manson's ghost the whole time, was caught off-guard by this. "What?" he asked, turning his head slightly.

Unfortunately, Manson's ghost saw this as a chance.

**BANG!**

The bullet just grazed Murdoc's shoulder; his reaction was immediate. He shot off a round, trying to knock the gun out of the spirit's hands.

Meanwhile, Eddy continued to speed Hoon toward the ominous Hell Hole.

"GO BABY, GO!" Eddy shouted.

As Eddy loomed ever so closer to the Hell Hole, Murdoc realized he didn't have a lot of ammo left. He had to make his last few shots count. He closed one of his mis-matched eyes, aimed as accurately as he could with the other one, loomed his finger over the trigger, and…

**BANG!**

That one shot was enough to knock the gun out of the ghost's hands. As Manson's ghost recoiled from the shot, that was when he noticed Eddy.

At this point, Eddy was just feet away from the Hell Hole. As he drove, he was aware that he was breaking one of the most important rules of driving:

He wasn't wearing his seatbelt.

Everyone else was watching in horror. Eddy was going with Hoon! Even Murdoc was becoming uneasy.

Just as Hoon was about to dive into the hole, he stood up on his seat and crouched down.

'_Man…_' he thought. '_Bro's gonna kill me…_'

"EDDY!" Double D and Ed screamed.

Noodle put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Mother of Satan…" Murdoc mumbled.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A blinding light filled the whole area, and the shock wave knocked everyone back.

Also, if you listened real closely, you could just make out the ghost of one Jimmy Manson screaming "_NOOOOOOOOOO…!" _as he was forcibly sucked back down the Hell Hole.

Finally, the light and the noise dimmed, and Kong Studios was suddenly no longer a place of impending doom.

There were no more demons. No more vengeful ghosts. No more threats.

And…quite possibly…_no more Eddy…_

As soon as they were able to, Double D, Ed, and Noodle sprinted toward the previous location of the Hell Hole, with 2D, Murdoc, and Russel jogging behind them.

_**And oh... As I fade away**_

_**They'll all look at me and say, and they'll say**_

_**"Hey look at him, and where he is these days"**_

_**When life is hard you have to change...**_

_**When life is hard you have to change**_

When everyone finally got to the location, they were stunned by what they saw. There, standing near the wreckage, was Eddy. He had found a slightly charred flag from who-knows-where and was holding it with one hand (his other arm was laying limply at his side).

Eddy was looking at the spot where the Hell Hole used to be. Then, suddenly, he shoved the flag into the ash.

"There it is," he grunted as the flag's pole sank into the dirt. "In remembrance of Hoon, right there." He then slowly turned around. He sheepishly stared at everyone. Then he gave a small shrug and said in a small voice, "I still stand by my original statements…" he looked at Noodle, "…and actions."

Ed, once again, broke the ice. "EDDY!" he chorused, running up to his friend and tightly hugging him. "We thought you went down into the underworld!" When Eddy didn't respond, Ed slightly loosened his grip on his friend. That's when he noticed something.

"Double D, I think Eddy's head is eating his eyes," said the tallest Ed.

That's when everyone saw what Ed meant. Eddy had passed out, and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

2D gasped. "Did he turn into a zombie?" he asked.

Russel shook his head. "Somehow, I don't think that's the case, D," he said.

Murdoc turned back to his vehicle. "I'll warm up the Winnie," he said.

"Please hurry," Noodle muttered.

Meanwhile, in the depths of Hell, a very bitter Jimmy Manson was not happy.

"_Dammit…!_" Manson's ghost growled. "_I was so close…I could have had it all…!_"

Meanwhile, at the other corner of the room, there was an all-too-familiar living sack of potatoes. His baggy body was filled with burn holes, and…_bugs _were pouring out of the holes.

"Hey, I offered you my help," said the sack of potatoes. "But _nooooo_…"

* * *

**A/N**: Wow…that was longer than I thought it would be! Plus…there's even a special cameo at the end of the chapter! A thousand points courtesy of _Whose Line is it Anyway _for anyone who knows who it is…;)-**AMX**


	13. The End

**Author's Note**: Sigh…wow. It's the last chapter of the story. Or, in a manner of speaking…the last chapter of the _stories_. Two years ago, when I first started _Ed Edd n Eddy's Nightmare Before Christmas_, I had _no _idea that this would be the direction that the stories would take. Or that I was going to be working on these stories for so long. It's amazing to me. And to think, I actually had doubts about the Stouthearted Eds' first adventure in Halloween Town, and as it turns out, that was that story that really put me out there, in a manner of speaking.

So…I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank all the people who reviewed all the stories in this series; on this story in particular, Sage of Dorks (who happened to be the very first reviewer for _Ed Edd n Eddy's Nightmare Before Christmas_), Elfang0r Shamtul, and Shelby the Hedgehog. I'm grateful for every encouraging word you all gave me; it's what made me want to expand the stories in the first place.

Will I continue with this series in the future? I don't know. However, there are a lot of people who seem to have ideas for me. And with my _Kingdom of Earth _saga coming up, I'll (hopefully) have another series for people to fall in love with. Only time will tell.

So, for perhaps the last time in my "Ed Edd n Eddy/Nightmare Before Christmas/Gorillaz" saga, happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

* * *

Chapter 12

Eddy groaned, struggling to regain consciousness. This was not the first time he had felt this way; he had felt similar the night he and Jack had been shot out of the sky in Jack's makeshift "sleigh."

For some reason…now that he thought about it, Eddy felt like that had happened _ages _ago. But…it had happened a few months after he had turned thirteen.

Eddy suddenly realized that he, Double D, and Ed had been through a lot the past few years. They had first met Noodle back when they were all still twelve, during the summer. Then, that Halloween, they first met Jack. A year after that, on Christmas Eve, the Stouthearted Eds were helping Jack save Christmas from Oogie…again. The year after that, when they were around fifteen years of age, they were saving _Peach Creek _from Oogie and preparing for the school play…and _then _they found out how Eddy's brother first met Jack.

But now…Eddy and his two friends were sixteen. Eddy could drive (although he no longer had a car to drive in), he was beginning to think about college (seriously!), and…he actually had someone he could consider a "girlfriend." _And…_they had saved the world one last time, from a vengeful ghost and a pest of a demon boy.

But was it all worth it?

As Eddy tried to answer that question, he was suddenly interrupted by some familiar voices.

_"Ooh! Ooh! I think he's waking up!"_

_"Ed, don't loom over him! We want Eddy to be breathing!"_

_"Oh…I hope he's all right…"_

Eddy finally found the strength to open his eyes, and he was relieved when his vision became clearer. When he could finally focus, he saw that he was in a large bed in a small, white room. Ed, Double D, and Noodle were standing over him.

"Hi, Eddy!" said Ed, in his happy-go-lucky manner. Eddy couldn't help but remember how excited Ed had been to meet Santa Claus…

"My goodness…" said Double D. "We've been going through this a lot over the years, haven't we?" A memory of Double D coming up with an idea to scare monsters out of pumpkins flashed through Eddy's mind…

"Thank God…" was all Noodle mumbled. That's when Eddy remembered…the _kisses_…

"Uh…" Eddy forced himself to find his voice. "H-hey, guys…where are we?"

"We're in a hospital," said Noodle. "Murdoc got us here as fast as he could."

"We were stopped by the cops once because Murdoc was driving so fast," said Double D. "But they let us go when they realized it was Gorillaz. Though I'm not exactly sure if that's legal…"

"Murdoc almost went warp speed!" Ed said excitedly. "It was so cool!"

"Really…" said Eddy. He took another look around the room; it looked like a normal hospital room. "Uh…how long have we been here?"

"We got here yesterday," said Noodle. "You've been asleep this whole time. We didn't leave your side once."

"Well…" said Ed. "There was that time at 3 a.m. where I had to go to the bathroom real bad, but…"

"_Anyway_…" Double D cut in, "miraculously, all you suffered from your little stunt was a broken arm and a few bruises and burns. But since you wouldn't wake up, the doctors wanted to keep you overnight, just in case."

At this point, Eddy looked down and realized that his left arm was in a cast.

"Also…Eddy?" Double D continued. "While you were sleeping, we happened to make contact with your brother…"

"What?!" Eddy snapped to attention. "You…didn't tell him about…you know…?"

"Well, I _wasn't _going to tell him about Hoon," said Double D. "But Ed here was so kind enough to mention it as I was trying to gently break it to your brother."

Ed shrugged. "Sorry, Eddy," said Ed.

Eddy groaned, gently laying himself back down on the bed. "Is he gonna kill me when we get home?" he asked.

"Well…" Double D tried to find the right words. "While he _did _seem a little…ballistic over the phone, he calmed down a little after I explained our little adventure to him. But he still seemed upset."

"Great," said Eddy. "I might not want to go home for a couple more days."

"You don't have to, right?" asked Noodle.

All three Eds turned to the Japanese guitarist.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Well…you still have a few days of Spring Break left, right?" asked Noodle. "You see…I had something salvaged from the _El Manana music_ video, and I was thinking we all could ride it."

"Ride it?" asked Double D. "What do you…?"

Then, suddenly, all three Eds got it.

"Really, Noodle?" asked Eddy.

Noodle smiled. "I heard the doctor say that Eddy is free to leave the hospital when he wakes up."

"Cool!" said Ed.

Double D turned to Eddy. "Eddy, are you up for it?" he asked.

Eddy glanced at Noodle, and smiled. "Right now, I'm up for anything," he said.

--

So, thanks to 2D, Murdoc, and Russel (who all decided to stay on the ground), the Eds and Noodle suddenly found themselves on a floating windmill island (with a few patches sewn on it) flying above the England landscapes.

Eddy and Noodle were sitting up near the front, right next to each other, while Ed and Double D were a few feet behind them. Double D was busy explaining to Ed how Ed's saliva was _not _a scientific way to see how far up they were. In other words, they were too busy to notice Eddy or Noodle.

Noodle was holding Eddy's left arm, gently stroking his cast. They were watching the sun slowly set over the horizon; something that was nearly impossible with the thick, ugly clouds hanging over Kong Studios.

"Nice, isn't it?" Noodle quietly asked.

"Yeah, it is," said Eddy. "Wasn't exactly how I was planning to spend Spring Break, but I'm not complaining."

Noodle turned her head toward Eddy and gave a small smile. Then, the two slowly leaned in and gently kissed each other on the lips. When they finally separated, they exchanged a small giggle between each other.

After that, they went back to watching the sunset for a while. Then, Noodle decided to speak up again.

"Eddy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Eddy replied.

"You know that story you guys told me about the other day?" Noodle asked. "About how you met me, and your friend Jack, and everything else that you guys have gone through over the past few years?"

"Yeah," said Eddy. "What about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" Noodle paused. "If you were to know all of that was going to happen, everything up until right now…" She paused again. "…Would you want to do it all over again?"

Eddy was surprised by that question. Suddenly, he felt a thousand memories swirl through his head:

Making a lemonade stand on the first day of summer…nearly getting run over by Murdoc…selling little Noodle lemonade…playing with Noodle in the park…finding out Noodle had to leave…exchanging his e-mail address with Noodle…finding his brother's map in the attic…first meeting Jack Skellington…going along with Jack's plan…finding out that Jack knew Eddy's brother…getting shot out of the sky…defeating Oogie Boogie for the first time…giving his jawbreaker to Jack…getting his Yo-Yo Mace…preventing Oogie from becoming the Seven Holidays King…playing a hippie in the school's production of _Hair…_seeing Oogie fall into that lava-filled crevice deep in Peach Creek Woods…hearing his brother's story about how he met Jack…hooking up with Noodle again…going to Los Angeles with his best friends…driving Hoon into a Hell Hole to stop demons from taking over the world…and Noodle becoming his girlfriend.

Eddy then turned to Ed and Double D, who were also looking at the sunset with serenity on their faces. They'd gone through their share of excitement the past few years…but no matter what happened, the three Stouthearted Eds had stuck together. No matter what had happened. It was amazing.

After thinking about all this, Eddy finally turned back to Noodle, who was waiting for an answer. He stared at her for a few seconds, before a smile slowly crept its way onto his face. And then, Eddy summed up everything he was feeling about the past few years in two little words that explained it all:

"Wouldn't you?"

* * *

**A/N**: And…there you have it, loyal readers. That's the end. The end of it all. But I'm not down and out just yet. There are still stories that I'm preparing for all of you to see. But until then…thank you all so much, and happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

**Upcoming Stories**:

_Cartoon Paranormal Project 2_

_Kingdom of Earth_


End file.
